Camera Obscura
by Peregrine2
Summary: Kat's internship at a local newspaper throws a monkey wrench into her budding friendship with Patrick and starts a pattern of events that will ultimately seal their fate.
1. Chapter 1

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

Summary: Kat's internship at a local newspaper throws a monkey wrench into her budding friendship with Patrick.

AN: This takes place just after the Auto Shop episode.

ABC Family owns these characters. I only dally with them on occasion.

Note: The **camera obscura** (English _veiled chamber_) is an optical device used, for example, in drawing or for entertainment. It is one of the inventions leading to photography. The principle can be demonstrated with a box with a hole in one side (the box may be room-sized, or hangar sized). Light from a scene passes through the hole and strikes a surface where it is reproduced, in color, and upside-down. The image's perspective is accurate. The image can be projected onto paper, which when traced can produce a highly accurate representation.

1

Kat and Mandella sat in the yearbook office and laughed themselves silly over some of the photos Kat had taken in the past week. "These are the dudes from Auto Shop," Kat explained with a roll of her eyes. "Such lovely, _enlightened_ fellows."

Mandella shook her head. "I still can't believe you went through that."

"It was a means to an end."

Her friend huddled closer and said, "Did Patrick Verona threaten you with a crow bar?"

Kat smiled tightly. "Don't I wish! That would have given me license to use excessive force on him."

"What's going on with you two? Every time I run into you, you're in each other's faces."

That was indeed a very good question. "It's kind of like this Moonlighting thing, except we loathe each other."

Mandella looked thoughtful. "Huh. Because you kind of seem like you're really into..."

A few members of the yearbook staff walked in and Kat drew a line across her throat and said gaily, "So, what cheerleading photos do you think I should use?" When the staff members turned their backs, she made a gagging motion and returned to the page of candids she had just captured.

*****  
Patrick waited by her car, figuring she'd have to come this way eventually. In the past two weeks, they hadn't had a single conversation or hallway encounter. It was almost as if she'd memorized his schedule and devised a plan to avoid him. Keeping their distance was one thing, but this was ridiculous.

Kat came strolling along just after the 2:00 bell. She barely reacted at the sight of him, only raising an eyebrow slightly and saying, "You couldn't stay away, could you? Who has the obession now?"

He laughed, but there was no answering smile. "How's the car working for you?"

She tossed her backpack into the passenger seat and commented, "Like you care. You bet against me."

"What of it? So did everyone else. It was nothing personal."

Kat jumped in the car and glared at him over the top of her sunglasses. "Just like my ignoring you. It's nothing personal." She started up the car and took off without a backward glance.

Patrick kicked at the dirt with his feet and knew he completely deserved the silent treatment. Question was, what could he do to mend fences? When Mandella scurried past him, a lightbulb went off and he found himself following her, knowing he could catch her in a few easy strides.

He moved up alongside her and stopped her before she could get on the bus. "What is it?" she asked fearfully. "My flesh isn't fit for human consumption."

Patrick chuckled. "Wasn't planning on barbequeing tonight...seriously, what's going on with Kat?"

Mandella sidled closer to the side of the bus. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the part where she goes out of her way to avoid seeing me?"

She shrugged. "Seems like it was your idea to keep your distance."

"I was _kidding_!"

Mandella held up her hands in mock surrender. "OK, whatever, I'll tell her. Just please...leave me out of it."

*****

Bianca held up a slip of paper as Kat walked through the door. "The Star-Ledger called again."

Kat frowned. "What happened to the first message?"

Bianca held up her hands. "Don't look at me. There were two messages on the machine. Did you apply for a job or something?"

"It's a paid internship, and it would be a great experience to follow a photojournalist around for a few months to get the lay of the land."

"Since when are you interested in journalism?" Bianca asked.

"Just keeping my options open." Kat thought about the hot guy from the paper who'd spoken to the yearbook and newspaper staff about learning the ropes, and was immediately rewarded with over 2 dozen applications from horny, teenage girls at the end of the session (many scrawled with phone numbers).

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that cute guy who visited the school, would it?"

Bianca was getting too clever for her own good. "Nope. Just a good opportunity to figure out what I want to do."

Her sister smiled. "If you say so."

Kat opened her laptop and stared at the wallpaper of Patrick Verona. The guy ran hot and cold, and he was driving her nuts, so maybe the best way to forget him was to put herself in the path of someone who'd appreciate her assets.

*****

Patrick dangled the photo cube and stared through the translucent blue plastic. The image of himself and his Uncle Pete was one of his favorites. Pete had dropped dead of a heart attack five years back, and now Patrick and his brother Leo lived with their Aunt Rachel in her rambling, old house. Leo had an apartment in the basement, and Patrick had a huge loft over the garage, and the arrangement worked out well for everyone.

He heard footsteps and watched Rachel dart across the room and grab a water bottle from the fridge. "Hey, how was shop today?" she asked quietly, coming over and sitting across from him. She never asked about academics, because he hated most of his classes.

"Boring." Especially since Kat Stratford had taken a right turn out of his life.

Rachel always picked up on his moods. "Why so glum?"

"It's nothing," he muttered, palming the photo and shoving it in his pocket.

His aunt smiled. "Does this nothing have a name?"

He couldn't get anything past Rachel. "It's Kat Stratford."

Rachel laughed. "As in, The Taming of the Shrew?"

"Huh?" Patrick looked at her blankly.

"Never mind, Petruchio. How can I help?" Rachel said mischievously.

"You can't. She's barely talking to me," he complained, running his fingers through his unruly curls, ones that he shared with his mother and her sister Rachel.

"But she was talking to you before?" At his nod, she added, "What changed?"

With extreme reluctance, he told her about Kat's adventures in the auto shop. "I blew it."

Rachel rested her hand on his arm for a second. "Why, because you acted like any other teenage boy? Don't beat yourself up. If the girl likes you, she'll get over it."

"You really believe that?"

She crinkled her eyes in that way that was so much like his Mom. "Try being nice. Compliment her. Try to do something nice for a change."

Patrick made a face. "She won't buy any of it."

"Not even if it's sincere?" Rachel stood up and gathered her mass of curls into a scrunchee. "Try something real. Gotta dash."

******


	2. Chapter 2

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

Summary: Kat's internship at a local newspaper throws a monkey wrench into her budding friendship with Patrick.

AN: This takes place just after the Auto Shop episode.

ABC Family owns these characters. I merely dally with them on occasion.

2

Kat walked into the newspaper office and was escorted to a waiting area, where she texted back and forth with Mandella until someone called her name. She looked up and saw a stocky, middle-aged guy with a balding pate and glasses that hung on a chain. "Hi," she said, extending her hand.

The guy was the editor-in-chief, and he had a firm handshake. "I'm Tom Brady."

Thoughts of sweaty, muscular football players passed through her brain on the way to the conference room, and she managed to contain her laughter as Tom the editor pushed aside a towering pile of paper so she could sit down. "Sorry about the mess. We're in the process of moving our offices, and everything's been up-ended."

Kat nodded like that made total sense, but there was nothing here that a good bonfire wouldn't fix. "Are you expanding?"

"Yes. Our numbers are up for the first time in a decade."

"Amazing," she replied, astounded that any newspaper could survive when the 'Net was taking over everything related to media.

"So, why are you here?" Tom asked, glancing at her resume for a moment and nodding when he got to her transcript.

"Well, I'm a good writer, and I want to see what types of jobs are out there, so when this opportunity came along, it sounded great."

Tom coughed and sipped some water. "I'm sure it did, especially when we sweetened the pot with Drew Abbott as a sidekick."

So that was his name. "Mr. Brady, that's not the reason I'm here."

He smiled, "I hope that's true, Miss Stratford. Drew is one of my best reporters, and I'd hate to have problems with some underage school girl."

Kat was 18, and she doubted Drew could be more than 25, but this was not the time to bring that up. "Has this happened before?" she asked idly, not really expecting an answer.

Tom sighed. "Unfortunately. Two years in a row."

Hmm, maybe her idea wasn't so great. "That's such a shame," Kat said with sticky sincerity, the sugar congealing in her mouth when Drew entered the room, throwing off such a Ryan Reynolds vibe that she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Hey, Kat, I remember you from Padua. How are you?" Drew pumped her hand and she caught him checking her out while Tom had his head turned away. As soon as Mr. Brady turned back to them, Drew was settled in his seat with another copy of her resume.

"I'm good. Thanks," she answered after a beat.

"You have very high marks. The best I've seen from this latest pool of candidates," Drew pronounced before turning to Tom. "What do you think?"

"I'd have to agree. When can you start?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Any time."

"How about right now? We can get you set up in Drew's office and take it from there," Tom stated as he rose to his feet. "Drew, you take good care of Miss Stratford."

"Sure thing." Drew waited for Tom to leave the room before touching her elbow on his way by. "You ready?"

Kat took a deep breath as he flashed a brilliantly white smile and nodded her head, thinking that Drew's smile couldn't hold a candle to Patrick's slow, seductive smile that he rarely bestowed on anyone. But something was better than nothing, and if she had to take white bread instead of deep red merlot, then so be it.

*****

Patrick hopped the fence and knocked on Mrs. Vandermeer's back door. "Hello there, Patrick. Rachel tells me you'd like a few roses for your young lady."

He felt a little foolish, but Mrs. Vandermeer had roses that won prizes, and the deepest red blooms were her most fragrant. "That's right," he affirmed, not wanting to admit that Kat was a long way from being anything close to 'his young lady'.

"Well, you've come to the right place." She handed him a basket. "Shall we proceed?"

Patrick smiled at her overly formal language and took the basket while she called her roses by names and started gathering a lot more than a few single and double blooms, all different colors but somehow perfectly complementing one another. She finally stopped at 2 dozen and said, "Let's add some baby's breath and ribbon. What's the occasion?"

"Making amends," he replied solemnly, thinking it would take a great deal more than flowers to get back in Kat's good graces.

Mrs. Vandermeer's face cracked into a million, sunny wrinkles as she handed him the bouquet. "Make sure you give her a special kiss to go with those blooms."

Patrick would be lucky to get within ten feet of her before she lobbed the flowers back at him, but he would certainly give it the old college try.

*****

Kat woke up, thoughts of a naked Patrick Verona pervading her dreams, rising from under his truck to sweep her into his arms and ravage her. Oh, the many ways she wanted to be wicked with him were too many to count. She figured a few days in Drew Abbott's company would stop her jonesing for Patrick, but it only made things worse.

And there he was in the courtyard, sitting on his motorbike and waiting for her to park in her usual spot. "Ah, still obsessed I see," she said with a slight smile as he sauntered forward, one arm behind his back.

"Nice to see you too," Patrick commented archly, meeting her eyebrow raise with one of his own and making a silly face that caused her to snicker. "Ah, I knew there was a smile in there." He reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. The movement was so slight and happened so quickly that she wondered if she was hallucinating.

"Did you just…" Kat touched her face and he suddenly offered her a deep red rose with a rather courtly bow.

"I did," he admitted, catching her fingers in his as he gave her the rose and brushing his lips against them. When he looked up at her, a mixture of frivolity and something more primitive flirted there.

Emotion thickened her voice as she asked, "Are you playing some sort of game with me, Verona? Because I swear to God…"

His mouth stopped hers as he stepped in, kissing her swiftly and with a fierce passion that awakened her barely dormant lust. His lips were softer than she imagined and he tasted so sweet that she licked his bottom lip, causing his chest to rumble with laughter. The vibration curled her toes and sanity started to return in the form of a ringing bell and someone saying, "Dude, will you look at that?"

They broke apart, still laughing as they walked into school together, hands brushing as they parted ways for their first morning class.

*****

Patrick presented Kat with a white rose at lunch and asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Mandella looked flummoxed and Kat was speechless. "Don't let me get in your way." Mandella started to stand up when Patrick's voice stopped her.

"Don't leave on my account," he said, but she was already moving off. "Sorry," he said to Kat, who merely shrugged and went back to her apple.

"Maybe we should follow the old script at lunch," Kat suggested saucily as she threw her trash into the barrel that had landed in Patrick's lap just a few short weeks ago.

"Naw. It's no fun being David and Maddie all the time."

"So what is this, Patrick? What are we?"

Patrick took her hand in full view of the quad crowd and squeezed it gently. "Let's start with friends."

Kat cocked her head and gave him that 'got to be kidding me' look. "Am I supposed to believe that was a a platonic kiss you laid on me this morning?"

He laughed. "Not even close. Just giving you a taste if you decide to make the leap." With a moue of regret, he let go of her hand and left the quad.


	3. Chapter 3

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

Summary: Kat's internship at a local newspaper throws a monkey wrench into her budding friendship with Patrick.

These characters belong to ABC Family. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Note: Sorry this is so short, I have been rather crunched for time and then the show was on tonight. Next week looks great. No Kat/Patrick scenes this week.

3

Mandella caught up with her after school. "Are you all right? Did he try to poison your apple?"

Kat feigned disappointment. "Not this time."

"And what's up with all the roses?"

"Damned if I know. Maybe he's planning my funeral?"

"That's not funny," Mandella cried. "Considering that he stole your life force."

Kat chortled. "My what?"

"You know…when he kissed you."

"Didn't you hear? It's all a figment."

"Or maybe a hologram," Mandella pondered. "That makes sense, and it would explain why he acted all normal."

"Don't forget aliens," Kat said in a hushed tone. "Straight from Area 51"

Mandella suddenly looked suspicious. "You're not taking me seriously."

"What gave it away? Jeez, Mandella, give the guy a break. You…_we_, don't know jack about him."

"I know enough," Mandella countered stiffly.

"Listen, I have to get out of Dodge and run by the paper for today's assignment. You need a lift?"

They both stopped at the sight of Patrick lounging on the hood of Kat's Volvo. "Thanks, but I'll pass." Mandella scooted away at a pace approaching light speed. And Kat figured if she kept running, she'd be out in orbit with the aliens that had taken over Patrick's body.

*****

Patrick fanned some concert tickets in his palm. "Camera Obscura. Ever heard of them?"

Kat stared down at the name and nodded. "Yeah, aren't they this twee band from Scotland?"

He smiled. "Twee went out with hair music. Besides, I thought you were into the whole chick-lit, riot grrl movement."

She said, "Maybe I am…when the music doesn't put me to sleep."

"Just gotta love that enthusiasm. OK, so I guess I'll ask someone else." Patrick shoved the tickets in his back pocket and started moving away from her car.

"Wait." Kat caught up with him. "Is that some lame ass way of asking me out?"

Patrick turned to face her and sighed. "You're completely hopeless, and when it comes to manners, maybe you could use a few yourself."

She touched his arm. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just that I might have to work tonight."

"What corner can I find you on? Broadway and 10th?" He added a leer for good measure and was rewarded with a smack on his shoulder.

"I _knew_ it was an act. What was I thinking?" Kat threw up her hands and stalked off to her car, then almost collided with the hood when she saw what he had left for her. "What is all this?"

Patrick approached and stopped at a safe distance. "Oh, just something I had lying around."

Her entire front seat was decorated with the rest of Mrs. Vandermeer's best roses. She gathered a few in her arms and sniffed in delight before leaning back against the car. "I can't figure you out sometimes."

"Don't even try," he answered cheerfully. "Seriously, what's this job about?"

"It's an internship at the Star-Ledger, and they asked me to come in, so I'm hoping to pick up my first assignment."

Patrick looked her over like he was performing an inspection. "I think you'll make a great reporter. You're stubborn, anal to an extreme degree, and bubbling over with enthusiasm."

"Thanks a lot, Verona. So about that ticket, is the offer still open?"

"Maybe. You plan on actually showing up?" He dangled the ticket just out of reach and winced when she landed a light kick on his shin.

"I'll try. See you there?"

He was counting on it. His fingers slipped the ticket into her pocket and just as he started to turn away, Kat leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the roses."


	4. Chapter 4

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

Summary: Kat's internship at a local newspaper throws a monkey wrench into her budding friendship with Patrick.

4

"Why are we here?" Kat stepped out of the tiny car used by the newspaper. They were parked in front of a dusty, sandstone building with an ivy-covered sign that deflected any casual glance, if indeed anyone even noticed this place existed.

"Wait and see," Drew said, placing his hand on the small of her back as they traveled up an uneven brick walk.

Kat wasn't sure she liked him touching her so much, something he did constantly when he was within arm's reach. In fact, her whole plan of making Patrick stand up and notice that other guys liked her was also falling by the wayside. This entire day seemed fashioned from someone else's dream of the perfect date, awash with romance and roses and only missing the cheesy violins to complete the picture. If she was an ingenue ready to be swooped up by the likes of Gregory Peck or one of the cinematic greats, it would be one thing, but this was an entirely different thing. _She _had maneuvered...OK, _pushed _her way into this situation without weighing all the variables. No one could have ever predicted that Patrick Verona would suddenly act like a human being and practically paint a billboard for the entire world to know he was on the hunt.

Drew started to take her hand and Kat withdrew as politely as possible. "If you don't mind, could we focus on the reason we came here, which I assume isn't leading me into the Tunnel of Love."

He chuckled. "Not really." A doorway yawned to their left and he flipped on a bank of fluorescents, which immediately started buzzing and flickering like something out of a fun house.

Kat wondered if some axe-wielding nut job in a hockey mask would show up next, but she was saved from any further thoughts when Drew held up a box and crooned, "Isn't this a thing of beauty?"

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "It looks like an ugly box with a hole cut out of it."

Drew looked downright annoyed. "It's a pinhole camera, also known as a camera obscura. Every modern camera is based on this simple box."

There was that name again. If she believed in coincidences, she'd say this was downright creepy. "Show me how it works." Better to keep him occupied with his hands on something besides her body.

"Sure, but I have to turn off the lights." He set up the camera on a tripod and took out a flashlight.

Oh, goody, another excuse for him to grope her. The fun house, complete with a psycho, would be preferable to this. "OK." Kat bet he took all the female interns to this romantic little getaway.

"Now watch the wall." Drew flashed a beam of light through the hole and it reflected into a sharp pinpoint on some poster board taped to the wall.

"Cool." She popped some gum in her mouth and snapped it loudly when he turned the lights back on.

"There is film inside the box and the outdoor light replaces the flashlight. It usually requires long exposure times."

Kat replied, "And I am supposed to care about this because?"

Drew rolled his eyes at her attitude. "I thought you were _interested _in photography."

"I am, but this dusty old equipment? Not so much."

He moved closer and looked like he was about to resume that touchy-feely thing. "This place belonged to my grandfather. Who knew Ansel Adams, and I guess I thought..."

Now Kat felt like a self-absorbed shit head. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not much of an analog type."

Drew crossed the line from impersonal space to personal space and was nearly nose to nose with her. "There's another reason I brought you here."

Here it comes. "Really?" Kat pretended to be completely stumped about why she was alone in this remote building with someone she barely knew.

He opened his hand and gushed, "We're assigned to cover the Camera Obscura show tonight at Club Dread."

Oh, shit. Kat had completely forgotten about the show, and her promise to try and meet Patrick there. And now it was too late, because she could hardly bow out of an assignment without looking unprofessional. Even worse, she had no way to contact him, because during their last encounter when her brain cells had completely flatlined, she had forgotten to ask for his cell number. "Wow, that's so cool," she found herself saying while she mentally kicked herself in the ass.

Drew looked excited. "I sort of know the band, and they've agreed to let us come backstage after the show."

This was a great opportunity, with a band (however twee) that she liked, despite her comments to Patrick. Maybe if she tried to go with the flow, everything would work out. And then again, maybe not.

*******

Patrick's friend Jess laughed in his face. "You spent how much for those tickets?"

"Doesn't matter. She's worth it." Patrick picked up a few books as they strolled the aisles of the downtown Border's Books, later setting them down when he realized he was completely tapped out from buying the Camera Obscura tickets.

"Is she? Sure she's not going to rip your heart out like the last one did?" Jess was merciless, but sometimes Patrick needed brutal honesty to give him a wake-up call. The last one (Suzanne) had been a sizzling summer relationship, which she'd ended when she went away to college in Vancouver.

"Not a chance."

"Wish I could believe that, bro', but you have a habit of falling hard when you let down your guard. And this girl has obviously stirred up a hornet's nest." Jess ruffled Patrick's unruly hair, which turned into a mock fight that knocked over a display of the latest chick-lit author's bestseller. With muffled laughter, they started picking up the books that had fallen, only to be stopped by an overly stuffed managerial type with no sense of humor.

"Do you boys need any help?"

"Mental or physical?" Jess quipped, earning Patrick's elbow in his side.

"If you're finished here…"

"More than finished," Patrick said apologetically, yanking on Jess's coat and forcing him into line. "You ass, what the hell were you doing back there?"

"Fanning the flames, my friend. Shall we make a wager on tonight's concert?"

Patrick dug out his pockets. "Sorry. No money to bet with."

"Ha, I knew it. Those tickets cleaned you out." Jess fished a twenty out of his pocket and shoved it in Patrick's front pocket. "I owe you gas money for that trip up the coast."

That was completely untrue, but Patrick wasn't about to argue over money when he so rarely had any. "Thanks. So, what did you want to bet on?"

"Whether you get her in the sack after the show."

"Ah," Patrick replied with an embarrassed laugh. "Not really planning on it just yet. She's kind of prickly."

"Just like those roses you gave her. Bet the irony of that gesture was completely lost on her."

He smiled without answering, knowing his friend could never understand that some gestures were just what they seemed and nothing more. He only hoped that Kat was worth all this effort on his part, because things were starting to feel a little one-sided.


	5. Chapter 5

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

Summary: Kat's internship at a local newspaper throws a monkey wrench into her budding friendship with Patrick.

5

Kat insisted on driving herself to the show, over Drew's protests. He had spouted some crap about a united front and arriving together, but she was wise to his methods. All it would take was one tiff to send him peeling off in his car, leaving her stranded without a ride. And she couldn't count on Patrick to bail her out.

She arrived just after 10, not seeing Drew anywhere, and not caring whether he showed his face or not. She had her press pass, and a backstage pass was pinned to her belt. Her camera equipment and battery packs were fully charged, and she was raring to go. The opening act was boring, and the crowd talked over their anemic alt-folk. She captured a few photos of their spindly lead singer, who barely cast a shadow as she wove around the stage. The singer's idea of dancing was more like the rolling walk of a drunken sailor, and she chuckled as she panned the crowd with her lens, flashing by a mob of dark curls and leather, then feeling rather loopy when he spotted her and smiled like he was really glad to see her. Kat grabbed a few frames before the grin disappeared, and was surprised that he didn't approach her.

In fact, Patrick remained standing next to a petite redhead, his hand resting on her shoulder. Instead of focusing on her job, she was consumed by a curious gnawing in her gut that had nothing to do with physical hunger. If not for her work assignment, she had to wonder what the hell she was doing here when he was making time with Tinkerbell.

She turned her back on Patrick and his gal pal and worked the crowd, stopping to chat with fans and getting their take on the opening act. And she kept wondering where the hell Drew was when he was supposed to be working. And then it all became clear when he stumbled into sight from backstage, his arm draped over the faded male half of Dean and Britta, whose music she adored. Judging from Britta's expression, Drew was being none too charming.

"Hey, Kat." Drew easily drowned out the band on stage, earning the ire of the now enraged elf, who took her microphone stand and tossed it at him. The stand barely missed the back of his head and came to rest harmlessly against a pillar. Kat thought the whole thing was highly amusing and had captured it all on HD video. Drew started wobbling toward her and she had to fight hard to keep laughter from spilling out.

A voice said in her ear, "Friend of yours?" She whirled around to see Patrick standing nearby, complete with his customary smirk and minus the sweetness she remembered from earlier in the day.

"Never met the man in my life," she joked. "But in truth, he's supposed to be covering this event."

Patrick laughed when Drew smashed into a post and stopped to rub his nose. "_Huh_. Looks like he's doing a bang-up job."

Kat rolled her eyes, both angry and humiliated that Drew was making such a fool of himself. "What can I say? It's part of the territory."

He stepped in front of her. "Bet this wasn't what you signed up for."

Patrick was completely right, but she wasn't about to 'cop to it'. "So who's the redhead?"

That comment elicited his devastating smile. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd get around to that."

She snorted. "Like I care. It only proves that this whole date thing was a sham." Her fingers dug in her pocket and something stopped her from throwing his ticket at him, waiting for him to explain.

His grin fell away and he pushed her arm down, forcing her to meet his probing gaze. "It _wasn't_. I meant…"

His words were cut off by the noisy arrival of the comely and rather curvy redhead. "Patrick, there you are." She twisted her arm through his and looked at Kat with friendly curiosity. "And who is this?" Crap. She was beautiful, and she had an exotic accent.

Kat waited for him to blow her off and say 'nobody', but he answered, "This is my friend Kat."

The redhead extended her hand and Kat looked down at the perfectly trimmed nails, wanting to hide her half-bitten fingers. She finally shook the other woman's hand, who said, "And since Patrick is forgetting his manners, I am Lucia."

"I didn't know Patrick had such a lovely girlfriend." Kat threw a rather pointed stare at Patrick, who merely shrugged, clearly enjoying her confusion.

Lucia's head fell back as rich laughter trilled from her Cupid's bow mouth. "Girlfriend? _Hardly_. I am his cousin from Italy."

Kat's mouth lifted at one corner and was about to reply when Drew caught up to them. He caught one look at Lucia and drawled, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Far, far away." Lucia dismissed Drew with an expensive swish of her fingers and she whispered to Kat, "You work with this odious man?"

"Unfortunately." Drew chose that moment to get all lovey-dovey, which mostly resulted in him mashing his face against her lens.

Patrick started laughing, which pissed off Kat and caused Drew to increase his attentions. He launched himself at her, and smacked into the wall as she stepped neatly to one side. "A little help here?" she shouted, for the second band had taken the stage, and she needed to escape Drew's clutches.

"Sorry, princess. He's all yours." Patrick made a washing his hands gesture and was about to step away when Drew lost his lunch all over Kat's leather boots.

*****

Part of him felt sorry for Kat, but not sorry enough to put himself in the middle of her problem. Lucia took up with an artsy type and left him to his own devices. His cousin had the best gaydar of anyone he knew, and sought out gay men as companions, knowing that she'd be able to enjoy the show without someone slobbering over her.

Kat's reaction to his cousin had surprised and delighted him. A spark of jealousy meant there was hope for him and Kat. But this Drew guy worried him, even if he was a drunken buffoon. As the second band played, he watched them together and saw Drew sobering up. He wasn't staggering around and had actually taken out a pad of paper and a pen.

Slowly but surely, he watched the two of them work the room, efficiently and at least on Kat's part, professionally. When Kat and Drew regrouped and compared notes, their heads were close together. It made him uneasy, and he moved in their direction, keeping watch in Kat needed him to step in for something other than cleaning up vomit.

"Oh my God, did you see his face?" Kat squealed, laughing in a way that reminded him of that day outside the nurse's office.

"Priceless. And you got the shot. Way to go." The two of them pumped fists and suddenly Drew was kissing Kat so forcefully that she nearly was knocked off her feet.

Patrick was on them so quickly that Kat never got a chance to stand her ground. Her mouth opened in shock as Patrick shoved Drew against the wall and yelled, "What the hell are you doing kissing my _girlfriend_?"

"Huh?" was all Drew got out before Patrick's fist collided with his left eye. Drew howled and in a surprisingly quick motion, he repositioned himself into a fighting stance that was straight out of old Kung Fu episodes. Patrick nearly bust out laughing, but lost that notion when the older guy kicked him in the shins.

"You'll pay for that, you asshole."

Suddenly Kat was right in their faces and she growled, "Stop it, before you get us all thrown out on our asses." She shoved Patrick hard in the shoulder and added, "What's all this crap about me being your girlfriend, Verona? We've had all of one or two kisses and zero dates."

Patrick felt like someone had let all the air out of his only balloon, and started to walk away but was stopped by the sound of Drew guffawing.

He was about to step straight back into the fray when Kat rounded on Drew and slugged him with a powerful left hook. Drew cried in real pain and staggered back slightly as she screamed, "And you keep your filthy hands off me, or I'll slap a harassment suit on you so fast it'll make your head spin. Got it?"

Drew muttered something incoherent that seemed to inflame Kat. She yanked a storage card from her camera and bounced it off Drew's head. "Go fetch," she intoned nastily, before gathering up her kit and pushing her way past Patrick like he didn't exist.

Patrick felt betrayed, unappreciated, and annoyed that Jess had been right about getting his heart ripped out. Still, he followed her at a distance, making sure she got back to her car OK and was able to leave without it breaking down. He wasn't sure what he'd say to her tomorrow, but he was pretty sure hearts and flowers wouldn't be part of his vocabulary.

****


	6. Chapter 6

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

Summary: Kat's internship at a local newspaper throws a monkey wrench into her budding friendship with Patrick.

6

Note: This chapter was created while under the influence of Wire, BT, Amethystium, Smashing Pumpkins, and Catherine Wheel. In case anyone is wondering at the musical themes running through my stories, wonder no more. I am an absolute fanatic about music, especially the more obscure, alternative, post-modern type. I was a DJ for 14 years and also a music journalist during college.

I greatly appreciate all the feedback from everyone, and I understand your disappointment that things might not be turning out the way you expected. Although I have a framework for how I want things to turn out (and I think you will be happy with the ending), my writing is an organic process. Once I catch fire, the words just fly out through my hands and I get these notions that sometimes work and sometimes don't, and I just go with it. For example, I did not start out to create a cousin for Patrick, but once I did, I realized that she might be valuable later on in the story. And I did not plan on making Drew as much of a buffoon as I did, but the zany part of me could not resist painting him in all these unflattering colors, for indeed, I have known people who were this foolish in real life.

Would Kat really be so unfeeling as to walk out on Patrick in a fit of anger? I think she would, because she can be rather thoughtless in what she says and how she acts. Look at her treatment of Mandela this week. It's all about her in that moment. Of course, we all have our own interpretations of characters, and I am trying my best to keep my imaginary friends in character, though perhaps I am making Mandella a bit more superstitious and silly than she really is. I kind of jumped off from her comments about the taste of human flesh and had some fun with that.

But I think Kat needs to sweat a bit, don't you? Her friendship with Patrick has been rather one-sided, and he is doing most of the heavy lifting. So perhaps a little reflection (and a lot of groveling) will help her see the light.

*****

_It's a no-brainer  
It's time to test the mettle  
Reasoned? Insaner?  
Infected scores to settle  
No safety-netted plan  
We're here, we will, we can  
Finish what we began!  
Never, ever damned for trying... _

One of Us, Lyrics by Wire

****

It was very late, and she couldn't sleep. Her journal lay open and there were three words practically carved into the paper: _I fucked up_.

Contrary to what she'd told Patrick Verona, he was frequently mentioned in her journal. She didn't see him as fey as the Twilight guy, but his dark, broody demeanor definitely approached Christian Bale territory.

_And I had him eating out of my hand_. _What have I done?_

Her interminable ego and temper had gotten the best of her once again.

_And m__aybe should save some for anger management._

Patrick knew her better than anyone, even her Dad. He saw straight into her soul, knew what made her laugh, how to piss her off, and how to kick her to the curb when she most needed it. But he'd shown a different side of himself over the past few days, one which revealed a guy she really wanted to know better.

But all she'd done was let him do all the work, gifting her with gorgeous roses and expensive concert tickets, which she'd blithely assumed were her due. He'd called her a princess, but all she really qualified for was a royal pain.

He'd tried to save her from the clutches of Drew Abbott, and how had she repaid him? By shoving him and walking out of the club like he didn't exist.

How would that make her feel?

_Fucking angry._

_Unappreciated._

_Worthless._

Was she an experiment?

A bet gone wrong?

Would she walk into school on Monday and see him laughing in her face with his cronies from shop, the object of everyone's derision?

Or would he stonewall her and never talk to her again, which is what she totally deserved?

******  
_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And let the world spin madly on_

World Spins Madly On, Lyrics by the Weepies  
*****

Patrick didn't emerge from his loft until late Saturday morning. A headache split his head into two, and he could barely see as he stumbled into the kitchen. Lucia was parked on one of the chairs with her legs on the table, smoking a Gitane and chattering on the phone in rapid Italian. Her fingers pointed toward the coffee pot, and he discovered it was fresh.

He poured coffee in an oversized cup and joined his cousin at the table. A fresh bouquet of flowers graced the center of the table, courtesy of Mrs. Vandermeer, but the floral smells that assailed his nose made him want to hurl. With the vase held at arm's length, he transferred it to the dining room table.

After they'd returned home last night, he and Lucia had gotten stoned on some hash she'd scored from one of her downtown friends. It had been so pure that only a few puffs had them both completely gonzo, and all he remembered was a lot of laughter and ravenous hunger that had sent them down to the kitchen, where they wiped out three pizzas, one loaf of bread, a dozen brownies, and a gallon of milk.

Lucia got off the phone and made a face at him. "You look like shit."

Patrick wasn't in the mood for snappy comebacks. "Yeah," was all that came out as he stared off into space, trying but failing to think of anything but Kat. Her beautiful features floated in front of him, with the glazed look she'd worn just after their first kiss.

"What are you going to do about this?" Lucia was studying psychology, and was well-versed in the art of open-ended questions.

"Beats the hell out of me." He scratched his head and placed both his hands over the mug, still not able to meet her eyes, knowing she'd see the plain truth shining in his eyes.

Lucia touched his hand gently. "I have seen this before, too many times. Your heart wants one thing, but your brain tells you a different story. Last night when I met Kat, you called her your friend. But when you beat down that asshole, she suddenly became your girlfriend. Which is it?"

Patrick sighed in frustration. "I don't _know_."

She tapped her fingers on his arm. "The girl wants you, yes? And you want her back, _desperately_."

His face started to heat up and his heartbeat started to race. "I…it's not enough."

"And there is the problem. There is no trust or respect, things that must be earned."

Lucia was partially right. "I totally respect Kat. She is…this awesome force of nature, and I can hardly catch my breath when I'm with her."

His cousin nodded like she understood. "But do you trust her?"

Patrick thought about the way she'd treated him at the club, but it wasn't just that. It was the whole way they were around another, their walls erected so high that no one could get through. He'd started to let down his guard, but now he was back to square one. "Not much."

"And how do you think she feels?" Lucia stubbed out her cigarette and refilled her coffee mug.

He shook his head. "No idea. I feel so fucking lost. Maybe I should just move on, you know?"

"That is one easy way out, yes. But is this how you want it to end, or do you view this as a temporary roadblock?" She got to her feet and put on her hat. "It's your call, Patrick. I know you will make the right choice."


	7. Chapter 7

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

7

Tom Brady called her early on Sunday and told her the paper would no longer need her services. Since she hadn't turned in any usable work, there would also be no paycheck. He was sorry things hadn't worked out, but her rampant unprofessionalism reflected poorly on her, and that she was not to contact them again.

Kat was so angry that she lost the power of speech. It happened occasionally, and she had to take deep breaths to calm down. Obviously, Drew Abbott was connected to somebody important, or they wouldn't kiss his ass the way they did. They had to know what a fucked up loser he was, and were just blowing smoke up her ass to avoid any litigation.

She had a term paper to write, and she couldn't do it here at chez Stratford. With her annoyingly chirpy sister and her father going on about STDs, she was at her wit's end. The local library was closed on Sunday, but she had seen a combination coffee shop/bookstore near the fringes of the Gaslamp Quarter that looked like it might have the right accoutrements.

"Dad, I'm going out. Don't hold supper for me," Kat called, slipping out the door before he could waylay her. With a sigh of relief, she jumped in the car, enjoying the thrill she got every time she started up the biodiesel part of the car. Her father had bailed her out, but she had done most of the dog work with the control panel. It had given her a taste for auto tech and she decided she wanted to know more. Maybe she could peruse some manuals on restoring old sports cars while she was at the store. They were bound to have something that would catch her fancy.

When she arrived downtown, there was a ton of free parking. As she crossed toward the store, she saw a black motorcycle parked in front. With a frown, she saw a single black helmet and felt her not-quite-cheerful mood plummet. "Please, please, if ever I asked you for something, let this be someone else's motorcycle."

_He can't be here. I am so not stalking him. I'm not even sure we're even talking anymore._

Kat passed by the large bow window that traversed half the length of the store, and all it took was one glimpse to spot Patrick Verona, ensconced _behind_ the counter. "Christ," she muttered, knowing she had to do this, even knowing what he would automatically think.

_See, this proves you are stalking me, Stratford. _

**Right you are. I have a complete dossier on the tiniest detail of your life, and I update my blog every night with the details. **

She passed through the door and of course Patrick saw her right away. His gaze caught hers for a long moment, but all she caught from the exchange was indifference on his part. He turned back to his customer like she didn't even exist.

_So this is how it's going to be. Goody for me._

Kat discovered that the store was large, full of nooks and crannies and cozy couches with convenient side tables. She found a cubicle with a comfortable chair and settled her laptop and books down. The delicious odor of coffee came her way and she decided to order a latte, so she could at least prop open her eyelids enough to get her paper done.

She passed a few aisles with towering shelves and finally found the coffee bar. To her chagrin, Patrick's gorgeous cousin Lucia was draped across one of the couches with her nose buried in a fashion magazine.

_Maybe I can slip by without her seeing me._

"Fancy seeing you here," Lucia crooned, placing the magazine face down and stretching. "So what can I get you?"

"_You_ work here?" Kat asked in surprise as Lucia moved silkily to the counter, slipping on an apron and a cap.

"Not exactly. I am filling in for Rachel."

Kat crinkled her brow. "Don't know the name."

"Patrick's aunt? The one who practically raised him after his parents died?" Lucia seemed to enjoy handing out bits of information like party favors.

"Oh, I didn't know." Kat looked at the menu behind Lucia's head and ordered a soy latte.

Lucia started mixing the ingredients and looked over the top of the machine at Kat. "How could you know? It's not like you really _know_ Patrick, or that this place has been in his family for 50 years."

She'd once hinted that he couldn't read. Well, the joke was really on her, wasn't it? "You're right. Are we done now?" she said acidly, realizing she did not like or appreciate the scrutiny this rather curious woman was placing on her.

"As soon as you pay up." Lucia held out her hand and a slight smirk crossed her perfect lips, and that's when Kat realized it was a family trait.

She handed a five to Lucia. "Keep the change," she said gruffly, before turning on her heel and nearly colliding with Patrick. "Crap."

_Oh, this just gets better and better._

*****

This was a freaking nightmare. The very person he was least ready to face had just walked through the door. Patrick didn't know how to react, except to close off his feelings and return to his work.

This store belonged to Rachel, and it would his one day if he wanted it. It had kept the Veronas alive for 5 decades, and even Rachel's husband Pete had quit his teaching job to join the business. He had been instrumental in bringing in musicians to play at the coffee bar, and notable authors for readings. And with Pete's business acumen, they had expanded into text books, so now all the college kids came here for bargains. On the second floor, they specialized in music and movies, and also sold used disks. All in all, it was a solid and profitable venture, even in this lousy economy. Patrick had worked here since he was tall enough to see over the counter, and he felt invested in its success.

The fact that Kat Stratford was now privy to this part of his life did not please him. No one at school knew about this, and he wanted it to stay that way. Maybe he could threaten her with violence if she spilled her guts, but that wouldn't work, because she'd only try to beat the crap out of him. No, fighting was not an option.

He took a deep breath and sauntered down the aisle closest to the coffee shop, hoping to catch a glimpse of her without her seeing him. Patrick got his wish, but not in the way he expected. His cousin's voice was raised in that provocative tone which meant no good for the person in her sights. And unfortunately, Kat was front and center at the coffee bar, a hapless and unwilling participant in one of Lucia's dramatic turns. When he heard the part about his parents, his eyes burned with a combination of grief and anger.

Lucia was out of line and had no business spewing his personal business to anyone, let alone the girl who had ditched him the other night. She caught sight of him and he threw her a warning glance that ended with the family smirk.

Kat was inches away when she turned around, and her face reflected a mixture of ire and possibly…regret. Patrick noticed her fingers trembling as they gripped the mug. "You're about to drop that," he pointed out, wondering if he should take it off her hands before she had a meltdown.

She started babbling as she set down the mug. "Yeah. Sorry. I shouldn't be here. This shouldn't be happening. I swear to God I didn't know this was your store, or I would never have….I fucked up, I am so sorry…I have to leave."

Patrick's hand shot out and caught her elbow. "Please. _Stay_."


	8. Chapter 8

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language.

8

_Clear the way so i can breathe  
Make a space so i can see  
Hold the strength that's not in me  
Beneath contempt or so it seems_

One in Seven, lyrics by The Engineers

Kat looked down at his hand, gently restraining her from getting out of his face and giving him the peace he so richly deserved. "Why?" she said softly as he dropped his hand.

Patrick stepped around her to push a book back in that was ready to drop to the floor. "It's good business."

He glanced at her briefly and she was stung by the same indifference he'd seen earlier. "Do you manhandle all your customers?" Kat had no reason to expect nice when she'd stomped on his heart and fed it to the dogs.

"Only if they deserve it," he retorted.

Kat spotted someone waiting at the front counter and cocked her head in that direction. "Duty calls."

Patrick towered over her, his face looming so close that all it would take was the tiniest movement and he'd be kissing her. For a moment, something pierced through his façade and she was floored by the raw desire that punched into her like a thunderbolt and left her jangling with want. With a tight smile, he brushed against her deliberately and whispered, "So it does."

She watched him stride away, ass so tight you could bounce a quarter off it…back muscles contoured by a tight fitting jersey…and tall enough to make her feel petite. Kat returned to her seat and started gnawing the eraser off her pencil.

What the hell was going on with him? He was almost…_kind_, and from the way he had looked at her, it had nothing to do with business.

Instead of focusing on her work, her mind started ping ponging down a dirty path, thick with lascivious dust and redolent with sexy man sweat.

_Patrick wants me._

**But he should hate me.**

_God help m__e, but I want to jump him. Right here in the stacks._

**Even if it's mindless sex?**

_Maybe that's exactly what I need. _

No, there was no epiphany here. Kat wanted it all: moonlight, roses, diamond tiaras, passionate sex, and real love and commitment.

_What the fuck?__ Where did that come from?_

With a snort of self-disgust, she tossed down the pencil and started jamming on her keyboard, typing up all her research notes and formatting them neatly. In just shy of an hour, she had a perfectly written paper. Kat smiled as she e-mailed it off to her history professor and decided she would make good use of all the time she had to kill.

*****

_I lost myself inside someone else  
I couldn't see the lines between her and me_

What are you afraid of, lyrics by West Indian Girl

Patrick collared his cousin when she came up front for her break. "What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed when she took the only seat behind the counter, parking her lazy butt on _his_ stool.

"I should ask you the same question. Please. _Stay_," she mimicked, throwing her throaty voice into a deep timbre that closely approached his tone.

He rubbed at his temples, feeling the return of yesterday's headache. _Women_! Between Kat and Lucia, he was being driven slowly mad. "That stuff about my parents is personal, and you have no right telling anyone about it."

Lucia leaned forward, real concern replacing the mockery in her hazel eyes. "I said nothing about the _cause_ of the accident."

Patrick wanted to lash out at her, but he kept his temper in check. She was leaving in a few days for Tuscany, and all would settle back to normal as far as his family was concerned. "Why not? Everyone knows the old man was a drunken lout who couldn't keep it in his pants."

She jerked back at the sharpness of his tone. "I did not mean to…"

"Yeah you did," he countered in a softer voice as he leaned his elbows on the counter, staring straight down the aisle where his beloved Kat was making herself at home with a graphic novel. And if he wasn't mistaken, it was The Middleman, one of his favorites.

Lucia was not about to bend on this. "I do it for your own good, you know."

Patrick snorted. "Sure you do, but I gotta say, if this is how you counsel people, you totally suck at it."

Her laughter had an edge to it. "Then you must let me practice more."

"Not on me. Maybe you should test your wits against Kat," he said with a laugh, knowing who would be the victor in that battle. Lucia might be a sophisticate, but she was no match for Kat's sarcastic tongue.

Her eyes brightened. "Think it will drive her out of the store so we can close early?"

"Don't count on it," Patrick warned as Lucia jumped off the stool and headed straight toward Kat. He could warn her, or he could sit back and enjoy the Kat fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

9

_So don't leave soon.  
Don't leave this room.  
We'll be on top of the moon...  
But 'til then--_

It's a bloodbath.  
It's a bloodbath.  
It's a bloodbath,  
And it's getting worse.

Before it Gets Better, Lyrics by Earlimart

Kat sensed a gathering storm and peered over the top of Wendy Watson's thought balloon. The redheaded witch was approaching at warp speed, and she had her claws extended.

In the background, she noticed Patrick quietly move into play with a handy dust rag in hand, perfectly positioned to hear everything. When he saw her watching, he crinkled his eyes in that cute way she'd seen only once before, when they'd gone back and forth about lyrics and banging chicks.

Kat returned her attention to Lucia, who was standing a few feet away with hands on hips. "Are you planning on buying that?"

She looked down at the graphic novel and shrugged. "Don't think so. But it might be right up your alley," she intoned mischievously. "With all its mutants and aliens, I think someone of your stature would fit right in."

"You are so pleased with your cleverness," Lucia commented flatly, her already florid cheeks darkening even more at the comment.

"Ain't it great? By the way, how did _that_ happen?" Kat got to her feet and enjoyed the feeling of power her height gave her.

Lucia walked straight into her trap. "How did what happen?"

She bent low and patted Lucia on the head. "_This_. You poor, _tiny_ person, it must be so difficult being in your shoes. But wait…" Kat peered down at Lucia's designer heels and held up her hands in feigned awe, "Are those Vito Artiolis? Oh, my God, I would be over the moon to have shoes like those, except…in the non-Lilliputian size."

Lucia's fingers balled into a fist. "You don't want to piss me off, stronza. The only reason you've been allowed to stay is because Patrick calls you a friend."

Kat considered that for a second. "Does he now? And you are dumb enough to believe him?"

"Yes," Lucia whispered when she caught the pain in Patrick's eyes. It was enough to stop Kat in her tracks.

"I'm done here." She threw down a ten for the comic book and added, "Blood money, from another satisfied customer."

With a sweep of one arm, she gathered up her stuff and tucked it into her backpack. When she was about to pass Patrick, he said, "Leaving so soon? You're spoiling our fun."

Kat suddenly put it all together. "Is this how you repay someone for slighting you? I said I was sorry. How many ways can I say it before it gets through your thick skull?"

He looked down at his feet before answering, "I know you're sorry, but not half as sorry as I am…"

She urged him on, "Go ahead. Tell me what a bitch I am for ripping your heart out and denying my feelings in front of a whole crowd. And how you're going to tell the whole school that I put out for an older guy, even if it never happened."

Patrick stood straight up and was clearly upset by her comments. "How could you think that about me?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with this whole mysterious vibe you cultivate. How can anyone compete with that?" Kat put her bag on her shoulder and started to move around him, but his hand on her shoulder halted her for a moment.

"I would never say that about you." Patrick's voice was quiet and meant only for her ears. "And I'm sorry that my cousin is so…"

"Short?" Kat joked, and was rewarded with a tiny smile.

"Difficult."

"Does that run in the family?" she asked innocently.

They were standing toe to toe, and Patrick's hand was on her arm. "Probably."

"Mine too," Kat said with a straight face. "I kind of have to…go."

Patrick nodded. "I know. Can I walk you to your car?"

She swallowed hard. "I think maybe we should…cool it."

His lips grazed her cheek as he finally let her go. "Not sure that's possible. Good night."

*****

Lucia shook her head. "You are a weak man, Patrick. What happened to that resolve we talked about?"

Life in Mono came on the radio at that moment and he sighed at its romantic feeling. "It crumbled at my feet. Like all my resolutions. I just can't help myself…"

She held up her hands to halt his flow of words. "What about the lack of trust?"

He finished picking up dirty coffee cups and placed them in the dishwasher. "I want to trust her. So she fucked up. I've been through worse."

Lucia made a chopping motion that got his attention. "She's not good enough for you."

"That's your opinion," he replied stonily.

"It's a fact," Lucia stated, "And I am never wrong about these things."

"Sure you are. And you know what? The counseling crap is getting old. Just save it for, I don't know, Leo or something. He's the one who needs help, not me."

"Very well," she said huffily. "I will finish cleaning up."

"Thanks." Patrick had already cashed out and could head home, hopefully free of his interfering cousin, who meant well but ended up fucking things up for the people around her.

****

Kat sat in the parking lot with her fingers touching the spot where he'd kissed her. It burned and tingled, and she reveled in the memory of his soft lips on her skin, wanting all of him, not just the bits and pieces he threw her way.

She picked up her keys and was about to hit the switch when someone knocked on the window. Her head snapped up and was stunned at the sight of Patrick. She rolled down the window and said, "Hey, I was just leaving."

"Want some company?" Patrick's gaze was open and unguarded for only an instant, but she was ecstatic at the gift he had just given her in the form of strong feelings.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kat unconsciously lowered her voice to a sultry tone that made her skin burn when she realized it was coming from her, and that he was responding to its invitation with a slow, smile that brought her straight back to Live Bait.

He hunkered down until his face was level with hers. "I'm pretty sure that if I got in that car with you, I wouldn't be able to stop whatever it is that's brewing between us."

Kat was panting, and hadn't even touched her."Do you want to stop it?"

Patrick shook his head. "But we have to slow it down, before it burns us alive. I thought I could stay away from you…I can't."

His finger started stroking the top of her hand and when she opened her hand, he lowered his head and kissed the center of her palm with a ferocity that surged through her. "Oh my God, I'm not sure I'll survive this."

His laugh was so sensual it made the fine hairs on her neck stand straight up. "That's the plan." He looked down at the door handle and said, "Do you mind?"

"I thought you said…"

Patrick chuckled again as he pulled her toward him. "I've been known to lie." His long arms completely enveloped her, hands closing around her waist as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"My father will kill us."

He traced the edge of her sweater with his finger, stopping at the vee between her breasts before returning to her cheek. "Not if we die first."

"What did you…" Her words were cut off by his mouth, which started off slow and gentle, tasting her thoroughly before he parted her lips with his tongue. Kat moaned in the back of her throat, and Patrick took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. His mouth was warm and swollen with want, and he tasted like cinnamon sticks. Then he slowed it down again to a series of maddening, open-mouthed kisses that drugged her into a stupor. Her knees buckled slightly and she would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed her.

Patrick broke off the kiss with a laugh. "Sure you're going to make it home OK?"

She answered shakily, "Guess so."

"Tell you what. I'll follow you and make sure you get home safely."

"Thanks. But what does this mean?"

"I don't know, but it sure was fun. Try not to think so much. It's usually real simple with guys. There's no hidden agenda." When she looked dubious, he added, "Scout's honor."

"Were you really a Boy Scout?"

Patrick only smiled mysteriously and waved her off with an enigmatic smile.

Note: The trust is not there yet, and the difficulties aren't over. But I thought it was worth fluffing this section up at the end.

Also, I have nothing against short people, so please don't be offended. This was just Kat taking advantage of the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

10

**Note**: I am afraid I offended at least one person with one of the earlier chapters. That is never my intent. Unfortunately, it's made it hard to concentrate and difficult to write, and it hasn't helped that I've been having computer problems too. So this chapter took a lot longer than usual. I hope it's worthwhile.

_Baby, __what can I say?  
I know this won't go away.  
I've got a feeling all I need is to see you today._

I've Got a Feeling, Lyrics by Ivy

*****

Monday dawned way too early, just like it always did. The weekend had been a rollercoaster of emotions; the lows of anger and depression, and the highs of pure joy and desire.

So it was that Patrick found himself in front of the mirror, coffee close at hand while he shaved, Ivy playing in the background, every song reminding him of Kat.

Here in his loft, Lucia couldn't touch him. He could sneak down the back stairs and be on his bike before she caught wind of his departure. And a quick pass through the fast food line would take care of his gnawing hunger. Much as he hated to admit it, he was always ravenous after great sex, and all it had taken this time was a girl who knew the art of kissing.

She hadn't been the only one reeling last night. As he'd driven behind her up the freeway, he felt punch drunk, high on the October breeze caressing his skin and the gorgeous night skyline strung out like jewels at his feet. Kat had turned off near an expensive enclave, but zipped past all the mansions until pulling in front of a fairly large home that hinted at upper middle class. He had pulled alongside her and waved before taking off, not quite ready to encounter her parents.

Truth be told, he didn't know what her story was. He had seen compassion, extreme passion about her causes, stubbornness, and the sarcasm she wore like a badge of courage. But other than the bubbly presence of her sister the cheerleader wannabe, her home life was cut off from him, just as his had been walled off from the world. Now that Lucia had cracked open the dam, it was only a matter of time before his life came roiling out, forcing him to relive the grief and anger he'd carried with him since the accident that had claimed his parents' lives, caused by his drunken father.

That was only part of the reason he wanted to avoid his cousin. She meant well, in that interfering way that all the women in her family had, but he needed some peace right about now. He shoved his books into his backpack, took the stairs two at a time, and started moving the bike out on foot. Since Lucia was an early bird, he knew the sound of the engine would bring her running out, ready to dispense the advice that was so freely given if rather grudgingly received.

With one last triumphant look back at the house, he slid down his visor, revved the engine, and took off for another day in paradise.

*****

Kat discovered a hickey just behind her ear and smiled as she brushed her hair down to cover it, thankful that she hadn't chopped her locks for a cancer cause like she'd been tempted to do.

Her eyes were clear and bright after a day spent pissing and moaning about her behavior on Friday night. Last night's episode was another story, and seemed carved out of someone else's life. That starry-eyed girl who'd literally swooned over a guy was not something Kat Stratford did. At least, that wasn't who she used to be. She took one last look and wondered what would transpire today. Maybe he'd act like last night never happened, or maybe like her, he had no idea what he was doing.

Reflecting further on her little melee with Lucia, she knew she'd been rather mean with the comments. The woman was clearly looking out for Patrick's best interests, and she respected that...to a _point_. But Patrick was a big boy, and he didn't need his cousin to fight his battles for him. She got behind the wheel and sighed as Bianca flounced on the seat next to her, complaining about Chastity's continued obnoxious behavior.

The ride seemed interminable and she was almost happy to see Padua's ugly façade. Even better was the sight of Patrick leaning…oh, man, did he have the body to lean with the best of them…against his bike with crossed arms, clearly waiting for her to show up. After Bianca trotted out of sight with her new friend from the web show, Patrick's lips quirked upward as she approached. "_So_," she said uncertainly, letting the single word flit away into the air with all the promise of a new romance.

"Yeah." Patrick nodded, clearly tapped into the same thought vein as Kat. He picked up his back pack and walked next to her as they made their way into school.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me? People will talk."

"Don't care," he replied, threading his arm through hers. "We're together, and that's all that matters."

"But are we…_together_?" Kat was so nervous that she was stumbling over her words, something that only happened with him.

Patrick drew her closer and murmured, "What do you think? Wasn't last night enough proof?"

"Well, I figured maybe in the light of day…you'd realize your folly and call it, _this_, off."

He kissed her cheek. "Like I said before, you think too much. I'll catch up with you at lunch."

They rounded the corner and almost collided with Bianca and Cameron, who were laughing about something that Michael had done. Bianca's eyes widened and Kat could see her quickly put it all together as Cameron ducked his head into his locker. "Umm, Bianca, this is Patrick."

Bianca extended her fingers. "Everyone knows who Patrick is. By the way, thanks for helping Cameron with that bully."

Patrick's smile was genuine. "Don't mention it." With a shrug, he went off in the opposite direction and Kat was left to explain things to her sister.

"Wait until Dad hears about this," Bianca said mischievously. "He'll have to let me date now!"

"Hold your horses, Geronimo. We're not exactly dating…_yet_."

"But it's only a matter of time, right? I've seen how he looks at you. The guy is over the moon for you."

Kat's head was full of howling wolves at the mention of the moon. "Look, you can't say anything to Dad until I know how things stand."

Bianca pouted but finally nodded her head. "OK, but don't wait too long. There's this cute guy who has his eye on me, and he's a junior."

"All right." Kat rolled her eyes and continued further down the hall, where the Mandella and Charlie Woo gauntlet awaited her. "Oh, goody, I can hardly wait." She figured this might well be the longest day of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

**Note**: I am tossing another spanner into the mix with this chapter, but try to stay with me. All is not lost by a long shot, and I still foresee a good outcome.

11

The morning bell saved her from the third degree until lunch.

Mandella inspected Kat for damage. "You survived the weekend in one piece."

"More or less."

"And your soul is still intact?"

This time she laughed. "That's debatable." She started fingering a mosquito bite on the back of her neck and added, "But I'm not sure about this. Could you look? It might be an implant."

Mandella smacked her arm. "Are we back to aliens again? Really, Kat, you might want to talk to someone about that."

She could tell Mandella was kidding and rolled her eyes. "If you must know, the weekend kind of sucked. That Drew guy? Turned out to be a major creep. He got wasted, and I never got to see the main act."

"Why not?"

"Because he kissed me, and wouldn't take no for an answer, so I decked him."

Mandella's mouth opened in awe. "Wow, you totally rock. Did you threaten to sue him for harassment?"

"However did you guess?" Kat said in mock amazement.

"I take it that the internship ended."

"Sure did. Got my ass fired by the boss himself. Guess I'm not cut out for the life of a photojournalist."

They rounded the corner and almost smacked into the Latino guy from auto shop. He threw Kat a mock salute before grinning at Mandella. "Hey, 'cuz, about that money I owe you...I'm good for it, but I can't pay you until Friday."

Kat remembered Mandella mentioned that her cousin Jamie did the biodiesel conversion in a day. "You're Jamie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled, "Technically, it's Jaime, but I Anglicized it."

She laughed. "I've heard a lot about you."

Jamie glared at Mandella. "Tell me you didn't tell her about…"

Mandella smirked. "Go ahead, finish the sentence."

He scowled. "I'm ruined. If anyone finds out, I'll be laughed out of school."

Kat had a sudden inspiration and clapped Jaime on the shoulder. "Tell you what, you teach me more about automotive tech, and I won't tell anyone your secret."

Jamie was not completely happy with this turn of events, but he grudgingly nodded, "OK, show up at the shop after school, and try not to have an auto accident on your way."

She flashed a fake smile. "I won't even break a nail."

Jamie disappeared and Kat followed Mandella out to the quad. She did an automatic scan for Patrick and did not see him in his usual slouching spot. But then, her gaze skidded to a halt on an extremely tall guy wrapped in an embrace with a gorgeous blonde, and time slowed to a crawl as they started kissing. Her fingers were wound through his dark curls, and there could be no mistaking Patrick's long tapered fingers around her waist.

_It can't be true._

Her mouth formed barely coherent words. "Who is that with Verona?"

Mandella squinted and recognition dawned. "That's Suzanne LeClair."

"Who the hell is Suzanne?" Kat said testily, biting into her sandwich and throwing it down when she tasted the red meat.

"Only the great love of Patrick Verona's life. They were an item for about a year, and then she dumped him when she went off to college. Guess she's back for a visit."

"Huh." Kat tossed out her sandwich and said, "I have to leave."

"But you haven't eaten…"

"I've lost my appetite," Kat snarled, her fingers closing around her apple as she got to her feet and stalked in Patrick's direction. When she was only a few feet away, she pitched the apple at his head.

"What the hell?" he yelled, then spotted her standing there. "Oh, shit."

Kat got an eyeful of Suzanne and immediately realized she couldn't compete on any level. The girl had everything she didn't, including Patrick Verona's love. With one last dirty look thrown over her shoulder, she ignored his impassioned cries and shoved her way past a gawking group of freshmen and kept walking until she reached her car. She didn't know or care where she was going, as long as it was away from him. There was nothing to say…not anymore.

*****

Patrick couldn't believe his eyes when Suzanne strolled up to him at lunch. "What are you doing here?" he murmured, worrying that Kat might spot them and get the wrong idea.

"Is that any way to greet an old girlfriend?" Suzanne flashed her pearly whites, now free of braces and perfectly straight.

He took her elbow and drew her into an alcove. "It's just a shock seeing you after all this time."

She smiled playfully. "You never were very good at small talk."

"You can't be home from college. The semester has barely started."

"Didn't you hear? My family moved back here, and I've transferred to San Diego State."

Patrick wasn't exactly tuned into Padua gossip. Even when it involved him, he turned a deaf ear and did his own thing. "That's great," he lied, feeling a minor flash of panic at how this could mess things up with Kat.

Suzanne ran her fingers down his arm, and it sent a shiver down his spine, awakening feelings he thought were long buried. "I was kind of hoping we could take up where we left off."

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Patrick stated as she found his hand and wrapped her fingers around it. Her grip was strong, and he couldn't readily shake her away without insulting her.

She looked rueful. "I've made a lot of mistakes, and one them was giving you up."

It had been over a year since he'd seen her. If she'd uttered those words even a few months ago, he would have been thrilled. But now, it only confused and alarmed him. "Look, I don't think…there's someone else."

Suzanne looked around. "Really, then where is she? If she were smart, she wouldn't let you out of her sight."

Patrick kicked at some dirt with his boot. Kat was more than smart, and so unique that no one else held a candle to her. Certainly not Suzanne, with her perpetual golden glow and tanned, athletic body. "It's not like that."

"I'll bet." Suzanne suddenly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and before he could step away, she planted a kiss on him that knocked him for a loop. Patrick started to pull away, but Suzanne was practically hanging on him with all her weight, dragging him deeper into the kiss, and using her feminine wiles as only she knew how. Despite his intentions, he lost the lust battle and started kissing her back. And that was the exact moment that someone scored a perfect hit off his left ear.

His head reared up as he yelled, "What the hell?" Following the direction of Suzanne's amused glance, he saw Kat staring daggers at him from only a few feet away. "Oh, shit."

She started walking and he called, "Kat, wait, I can explain…" He called her name again as he made his way into the science wing, but she was nowhere in sight.

Patrick sighed in frustration, and when he saw Suzanne start to follow him inside, he knew he had to deal with this once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

12

Kat came out of school and saw Patrick leaning against her car. "What the hell do you want?" She kept her distance, not at all moved by his guilty expression.

"A chance to explain."

Kat snorted. "Really? Like that's going to make any difference. I got the whole scoop on Suzanne, and you know what? I've heard enough."

Patrick moved a few steps closer. "You haven't heard my side of the story."

She eyed the door of her car and calculated whether she had time to get in before he closed the gap. "I'm not interested," Kat said flatly, realizing she was a captive audience.

"I told her about you," Patrick countered, trying a different tack.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Before or after you made out with her?"

Patrick looked at his feet before meeting her eyes. "OK, I'll admit that she took me by surprise…but maybe you could have tried talking to me before pitching an apple at my head."

She smiled tightly. "Good point. Next time, it'll be a crow bar."

"I know I deserve this, but…"

"You _think_?" Kat interrupted crankily. When he stood his ground, she went on, "Look, I have an appointment. Do you mind?"

He sighed and finally moved aside. "This isn't over. Whether you like it or not, there is something between us."

"Past tense," Kat said tersely. "There _was_ something between us, and you killed it dead. You want to talk about trust, go see a therapist."

Kat revved the engine and narrowly missed hitting him as she drove down the length of the parking lot, missing a few cheerleaders by a few yards and smiling to herself as she approached the Auto Shop, where Jamie waited with crossed arms and a finger pointed at his watch. Knowing Patrick, he would follow her to see what she was up to. She only wondered how long it would take and whether she should make a wager on his reaction when he saw her working side by side with one of his friends.

****

Patrick hadn't expected it to go well, and was a little surprised she was talking to him. In fact, a part of him rather enjoyed the repartee; it meant she still cared enough to spar with him.

But as her car swerved around some blonde bimbos and headed away from the main road to the highway, he wondered where she was headed. He watched the car round the perimeter of the parking lot and disappear behind the gym. The only thing back there besides the locker rooms was the auto shop.

_Why would she go there, unless she is trying to mess with my head?_

"It's working," Patrick muttered under his breath, then flashed a smile when one of the bimbos heard him as he passed by at a swift pace.

He arrived at the shop, where Kat's car was backed into one of the bays. The hood was propped open, and Jamie was explaining something to Kat, who was jotting down notes. "What the hell is this?" Patrick came up from behind them and made them both jump. Something flashed across Kat's face that clued him in on how hurt she was. A moment later, her sarcastic mask was back in place, and she turned back to her notebook.

"Dude, don't sneak up on us like that." Jamie slapped a spanner wrench into Kat's hand and she slid underneath the car. "It's just what it looks like. The girl asked for some help with her car, and I was available."

"Of _course_ you were." Kat continued to be Jamie's favorite topic of conversation since the miraculous biodiesel conversion.

"You here to work on your car?" Jamie asked with a smirk, "Or is there some _other _reason you're sniffing around?"

Patrick started walking backward in the direction of the old car he was working on. "Nope. Pretend I'm not even here."

He took the cover off the '67 Camaro ragtop he had stumbled across in a junkyard. It was coming along nicely and should be finished by the end of the school year. And now that Kat would be hanging around the shop, he had an excuse to show up and keep an eye on Jamie.

Truth be told, Jamie was the best mechanic in the shop. He often showed the other guys neat ways to streamline their work. And if he was being honest, Kat couldn't have picked a better person to show her the ropes. Jamie had way more patience and didn't easily lose his cool. Whereas if Patrick had been the one giving the lessons, he would have been way too distracted by Kat's nearness to be of any real use.

About an hour later, Jamie gave Kat a high five and waved as she drove off. He walked over to where Patrick was finishing up on a quarter panel and said, "Looks good, man. So, I heard Suzanne showed up today."

After a long beat, Patrick straightened up and wiped his face off with a clean rag. "Yeah. I guess Kat told you what a two-timing bastard I am."

Jamie's mouth opened and he gave a low whistle. "No-o, the girl didn't say a word about it."

"_Really_?" He shouldn't be so surprised about this, but it gave him pause to realize how little he knew about Kat's true character.

"Yup. The girl's a straight arrow. In fact, when I asked about that biodiesel conversion, she knew all the answers. You know, 'cause I thought maybe someone…_helped_ her." Jamie raised his eyebrows knowingly and smiled.

"Not me." Patrick packed up his tools and locked the box.

"_Huh_. You know, if I was in your shoes, I would have been all over the project, but you clearly dropped the ball, man."

_In more ways than one._

"Yeah, well, none of that matters now."

Jamie countered, "Don't be too sure about that. I've seen the way she looks at you…even tonight when you weren't watching her."

A tiny spark of hope leaped in his heart before logic tamped it back down. "I have to deal with Suzanne first."

"Wish I had your problems, dude. _Two_ hot girls fighting over me? I'd tell them there was more than enough of me for everyone," Jamie joked.

"True enough," Patrick replied with a smile, knowing Kat could more than handle herself around Jamie, who was a pussycat compared to some of the other guys in the shop. "See you tomorrow in shop."

*****

Kat was late for supper, and her father read her the riot act about not calling ahead to let him know. "Sorry, I was in the auto shop getting a lesson on suspension. Turns out the Volvo was pretty loose all around."

Her father looked surprised. "Since when are you into cars?"

It was more like she was into motorcycles and the guys who rode them, but it was easier to say, "I think I caught the bug when we did the conversion."

Bianca walked by and made a face indicating that they needed to talk without their father around. "Dad, you mind if I take my supper upstairs? I want to get cracking on my homework." Hers was the only bedroom with an actual door, and some semblance of privacy.

She took the stairs two at a time and sighed at the sight of Bianca lounging on her bed. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, it's just that it's all over school about you and…"

Kat shut the door and shushed her sister. "No shit, Sherlock. I suppose you know all about the old girlfriend then."

"Of course. There's a pool pitting you against Suzanne in the Verona sweepstakes."

She picked up a pillow and beat it a few times with her fists. "Don't waste your money on me. I'm out of the race."

"That's not what I hear. Word on the street says he ran after you in the parking lot when you peeled out of there."

Kat hated gossip as much as her sister thrived on it. It was the coin of popularity, and the more Bianca knew, the better chance she had of cracking her way into the upper echelons of the popular crowd. "Whatever, just give it a rest. We're not going out on a date, and if you say anything to Dad, I'll personally guarantee that the rest of high school will be pure hell. Got it?"

"OK, but I'm laying long odds that Suzanne will be tossed out on her ass."

She finally got rid of her sister and dove into her English homework, and with the help of some L7, she was ready to kick all those dangling modifiers and split infinitives into place.

****

Patrick arrived home to find Jess sitting in the kitchen eating a huge plate of Aunt Rachel's spaghetti and meat balls. "Hey," he said as he took a plate and scooped up a smaller portion for himself. "You're not usually around on a school night."

"True," Jess said through a mouthful of spaghetti. "But then, I don't usually get a text from Suzanne about you guys hooking back up."

He spit out part of his meatball. "_What_? That is a complete lie."

"Just like this?" Jess thumbed at his cell phone until he turned it around to face Patrick. On the screen was a replay of his reunion kiss with Suzanne, complete with the apple beaming him off the top of his head. "It's up on YouTube, dude. You're a star. Ten thousand hits in only an hour."

"Jesus, this is a nightmare." His fork clattered off the plate and fell to the floor. "What the hell should I do?"

"Turn your back on both of them and go for some new blood."

Patrick hissed, "You're not helping here, dude."

"It's real simple, Patrick, which girl do you want?"

Kat's name almost left his lips, but in a more guarded tone, he said, "I don't know. I thought I was over Suzanne, and then she kissed me and all these feelings came flooding back. But the thought of losing Kat feels like someone has stabbed me in the gut."

Rachel entered the kitchen with her laptop under her arm. "I heard what happened," she said simply. "Maybe you should keep your distance from both of them."

"I tried the whole distance thing, and it bites. Any other bright ideas?" Patrick said hotly, aware that he was practically yelling at his aunt.

Her face fell slightly at his tone. "You could try dating Suzanne again, and see if you still have feelings."

_Dating_ was for normal people. He and Suzanne had carried on a steamy love affair for one summer that was all about back seats and wooded lots, so far away from movies and popcorn that it wasn't funny. In a few short months, he'd gone from a boy to an adult well-versed in the art of love. Suzanne taught him some things that a teenage girl had no business knowing, which made him realize she'd also taken up with some much older guys. "I can't do that to myself again," Patrick admitted, his face heating up a little as memories percolated around his tired brain.

"Then maybe you should return to your original plan of wooing Kat," Rachel suggested gently as she joined them at the table.

Patrick sighed in frustration. "That's all well and good, but she's barely talking to me."

"Hmm, I wonder why," Jess said with quiet sarcasm. He picked up his plate and glass and brought them to the sink. "Thanks for the free meal, Rach."

"Anytime. You're always welcome."

Jess left and Patrick pushed his plate aside. "Not hungry anymore. Think I need to sleep."

She reached over and ruffled his curls. "Sounds like a good plan, Pat. See you tomorrow." As he mounted the stairs to his loft, he heard her start clacking away on her laptop, either to catch up on Twitter or work on her Harry Potter fanfic. With a sigh, he ended the day in front of the mirror, looking desolate and disheartened and far worse than this morning's happy reflection.

*****


	13. Chapter 13

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

Note: I know this is short, but I've been away and am running on fumes. I am trying to steer the story back to lightness and the banter I've grown to like, though I will address the issues I brought up earlier in the story.

13

"Nice apples." Kat ignored the taunts as she stomped to her locker, fuming at the evil troll who'd posted that video to YouTube. She had her suspicions about a certain blonde bimbo, and planned on using her own resources to prove it.

She cornered Cameron and tried not to smile when he started shaking. "Y-yes?" he stammered.

"I have a proposition for you," Kat raised her eyebrows meaningfully and watched Bianca's protector turn beet red.

"Did Michael put you up to this?" Cameron replied, clearing his throat.

"You mean that guy who always wears a dorky hat?" At Cameron's nod, she continued, "Nope. Here's the scoop: you like my sister, and I'm in a position to help you out. In return, you can do something for me."

"Sure, if I can…" Cameron started.

Kat cut him off. "Find out who posted that video of Verona and his bimbo girlfriend."

"I'm not sure…"

She tapped his arm meaningfully. "_Bull_. We both know what you can do. Do we have a deal?"

Cameron opened his mouth and his tremulous voice was supplanted by a deep baritone in her left ear. "Depends on what you're dealing."

Kat threw Patrick the evil eye and moved to a safe distance. "Wasn't talking to you, Cheech."

He laughed at the name and pushed past them to his locker. Cameron nodded once and moved off down the hall, leaving Kat to the not so tender mercies of Patrick. As she shouldered her book bag, Patrick offered a parting shot, "Cradle robbing _and_ drug dealing. I'm _impressed_."

She tilted her head slightly and batted her eyelashes. "Ooh, I bet you say that to all the girls."

He slammed his locker door shut before leaning over to whisper, "Only the pretty ones."

*****

Patrick's best defense was a good offense, so he spent his time in History throwing tiny bits of paper at the back of Kat's head.

She picked them up one by one without a word and ignored him throughout the lesson. He followed her out the door and she commented, "So the litter bug has hit you again."

"Thought you'd never notice. Gonna tell on me, _officer_?" Patrick mocked. "I _live_ for detention. Won't you join me?"

Kat fluttered her hands before bringing together as if in prayer. "Would we get to wear those sexy, orange vests?"

"Of course."

Her smile held no warmth. "Only if I get to spear your _other_ toe."

Patrick smirked. "Pain, blood, _and_ lust in the afternoon."

She held up one finger as if having a brilliant idea. "Tempting, but I can see all that on my afternoon soaps."

He held up his hands as if in total shock. "You too? Oh, God, that latest story arc on General Hospital is a real nail-biter. It's enough to give me nightmares."

Kat snorted. "You watch GH? That is so last week."

Actually, his aunt was the soap addict. "Bummer. So what should I waste time on, besides thinking of new ways to mock you?"

She pretended to give it some thought and started down a different corridor before turning around. "Keeping your distance."

"Been there, done that. What else?" Patrick called.

Kat wrote FOAD in the air before linking her arm with Mandella's and fading into the throng.


	14. Chapter 14

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

14

**Note**: I am trying to salvage this story before it spins any further out of control. I got too ambitious with too many plot points to connect all the dots without burning me out completely. And I got away from the fun and think I have lost the voices of these characters. However, the bit in this section about the school having a service day is something I planned from the beginning.

By the way, FOAD is Fuck Off and Die. Didn't make that one up, honest.

****

"What was that all about?" Mandella whispered, as if Patrick might hear her with his secret mutant power.

"More of the same, less than nothing." Kat pretended to flick a fly off her arm. "Can we talk about something else? Like the class's service day at the zoo. What's that all about?"

Her friend's brow furrowed at Kat's dismissive tone. "It's a real big deal. The school does this yearly outing as a way of giving back. Each class chooses their destination, and this year, our class chose the zoo."

"Let me get this straight. They force us to sign up for this trip so we can clean up monkey shit?"

"Cynical much?" Mandella countered. "You're missing the whole point."

"Then please get to it, before I die of old age." Kat saw yet another poster about giving back and wanted to hurl. She had no problem with volunteering, as long as she chose the cause.

"Many of these animals are endangered, and if not for the efforts of the zoo…"

"Oh, _please_, is that how they justify locking up animals in cells barely large enough to turn around?"

"Have you ever been there?" Mandella asked in a neutral tone.

"Not if I can help it," Kat admitted, though it had been at the top of Bianca's list of must-see destinations.

"Well, now you have no choice. So maybe you should spend more time reading about it instead of putting it down."

Mandella slammed her locker shut and swept her black coat behind her dramatically. With a 'what the fuck was that' look, Kat turned around and nearly collided with Patrick, who was chuckling at her fallout with Mandella.

Rather than castigate him yet again, she settled for ignoring him and caught up with Bianca on the stairwell. "We have to talk," was all she said as she yanked Bianca's arm and separated her from her leech of a friend, Chastity. Remoras and sharks were one thing, but this weird hold Chastity had on her sister was unnatural. Since she was in a taking down mood, she might as well add Chastity to the top of the list.

*****

_Doesn't matter how far you come  
You've always got further to go._

Quiet Heart, lyrics by The Go Betweens

Patrick strolled along in the wrathful wake of Kat Stratford, enjoying the swing of her hips and the way her hair fell in curls to her waist. How he'd love to wrap fistfuls of hair in his hands before sandwiching her with the length of his…an annoyed hiss dragged him out of his fantasy and focused his attention back on his target.

The fevered discussion that erupted at the top of the stairs and ended with rude hand gestures in the parking lot made him wonder what the Stratford sisters were up to. He passed with a barely there glance at Kat and Bianca and only heard the word 'Cameron' and 'date'.

Patrick was about to linger behind a convenient tree, but he caught sight of Suzanne standing next to his motorcycle. She blew him a kiss and he felt his heart sink like a stone.

"Hey," he said anemically, managing to sidestep Suzanne's attempt to kiss his cheek. "What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason? I wanted to see you." She tried to entrap him with her athletic arms but he put up his arms to block her.

"_Don't_," he said coldly.

Her perfect mouth tightened as she frowned. "I don't understand, Patrick. I thought you wanted this."

"_This_ is nothing, Suzanne. _This_ was one kiss, nothing more."

Her eyes narrowed. "You kissed me back, and _everyone_ knows that now. However you want to deny it, it's a fact. The camera doesn't lie."

"But the bitch who set me up seems to be a pro at this kind of thing," Patrick growled, his fingers involuntarily forming a fist as he took a step toward her.

Suzanne opened her mouth to argue but something in his eyes warned her to stop. And that was the exact second that Kat and Bianca crossed their line of sight, directly in the path of Hurricane Suzanne. With a scream, Suzanne advanced on Kat and started snarling incoherently.

Kat rolled her eyes and stuck out her foot at the perfect moment to send Suzanne sprawling to the ground in an undignified heap. "Pick up your trash, Verona."

*****

"Tell me why I should listen to you," Bianca cried. "You're insane, and you practically assaulted that poor woman."

She slammed on the brakes and nearly catapulted them through the windshield. "Are you fucking kidding me? Susie Q is foaming at the mouth, and you accuse me of being the nut job?"

"Maybe you should look in the mirror," Bianca suggested.

Kat flicked a glance at the mirror and a tiny part of her had to admit that maybe she looked a bit unbalanced. "No fashion emergencies here," she said tartly. "So what do you have against Cameron anyway? He's cute, sweet, and is obviously head over heels for you."

Bianca sighed. "He's all about the platonic."

"How do you figure that?" Kat wished she could solve the platonic equation before Patrick Verona burned her to a crisp with his intensity.

"You know, the puppy dog eyes and the way he tries to be my knight. It's cute, but it feels too much like grade school."

Kat could see why Bianca might think that about Cameron, but she sensed he was like a butterfly about to emerge from its cocoon, not quite realizing his potential but hovering there with his newly formed wings drying, waiting for his moment. "At least give him a chance."

Bianca looked down at her nails with a frown. "What's the big deal about Cameron anyway? You hardly know him, and suddenly you're his biggest fan."

She had a sudden flash of inspiration. "He's a nice guy, and Dad would approve of him."

Her sister's eyes brightened a little. "And that means, I can use him to work my way up to a real man."

There were times when she really wanted to smack some sense into Bianca. "Just promise me you'll give the guy a break and go out with him at least once."

"Only if you patch things up with Patrick Verona."

Kat felt her throat close with emotion. "That's not going to happen."

"Then forget about me and Cameron hooking up."

Oi. This was going from bad to worse. "Fine. I'll think about it."

Or she could just throw herself off the roof of the nearest high rise. She would rather face a herd of charging elephants than subject herself to another dose of humiliation.


	15. Chapter 15

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

15

Patrick was working the bookstore counter when Jess showed up on his break. "You really did it, dude. I didn't think you had the stones to stand up to Malibu Barbie."

He admitted, "I had some help." Kat's personal handling of the matter had the double allure of perfect timing and sheer genius. And the cherry on top was how smoking hot she looked when she'd taken down Suzanne.

"Barbie is spreading rumors about your girl being a major whack job." Jess showed him one of the dozen or so text messages he'd received.

Patrick snorted. "No secrets there, Jess. The whole school's afraid of her."

"Must be tough standing in someone else's shadow after such a long reign of terror."

"Ah, but it's a very _nice_ shadow." Lascivious thoughts of legs that went on forever and a slamming body that fit perfectly against his… the sound of a cup hitting the counter brought him crashing down to earth. "What's this for?"

"Your drool."

Patrick rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "Tick tock. Break time is over."

"Not until I hit on Lucia."

"You're out of luck. She left yesterday and won't be back until Christmas."

"Crap. I almost had her in my clutches."

Patrick snickered at his friend's imaginary campaign to win his cousin's heart. "Of course you did."

Jess held up his hand. "One more thing. Forget what I told you the other day about new blood. We both know what you want, so forget the hearts and flowers and storm the fort."

****

Kat collared Cameron before the first bell. "What do you have for me, Chachi?"

He shook off her hand and retreated behind his locker door. "I know who did it."

Like a horse chomping at the bit, she forgot her own personal space credo and was in his face. "The suspense might just kill _you_. Who?"

Cameron pushed her aside gently as he gathered his books. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The boy actually had spine. "Oh, yeah, about that…I'm still working on it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Kat wasn't used to people questioning her honesty. "I talked to her yesterday. She'll go out with you…on _one_ condition."

"I'm listening," Cameron leaned against the locker with a curious glint in his eyes.

Patrick chose that moment to round the corner, his arm slung around one of the many rent-a-skanks that seemed to follow him like Pigpen's perpetual cloud of filth. "I have to go out with…_him_."

Cameron's laugh was closer to a giggle. "Hope that works out for you."

Kat moved away from Cameron to watch Patrick dial his locker combination, her smile widening as the door opened and unloosed a cascade of wadded up paper. She kicked at some of the paper and met Patrick's hard stare with a shit-eating grin. "Don't forget to recycle."

*****

The girl had style, beauty, brains, and the balls to pull it off. How could he help but admire someone who broke into his locker to leave behind every single piece of paper he'd tossed at her in History class? If anyone else had done this, he would have taken them apart, but coming from the Kat woman, it only gave him an excuse to return the favor.

Patrick watched her laughing with Mandella and walked past them to the sign-up sheets for Service Day. Most of the junior class was assigned to the San Diego Zoo and the rest were going up to the Wild Animal Park. Kat was on the list for the zoo, which would not do at all. He crossed out her name from one list and added it to the other list.

"Can I help you with something?"

Patrick looked over to see his math teacher watching him suspiciously. "No, I was just checking the list for my assignment."

She pointed at the bell. "You should get to class."

"On my way," he said with a mock salute and one of his patented grins that worked on most of the female staff. Since his math teacher was someone who had succumbed before, he was happy when she waved him on and walked off to admonish some other student.

His first class was study hall, and one he could skip to work on more important activities. When the bell went off, he ducked into the men's room and waited a few minutes for the hall monitors to clear off. When he emerged, he smiled at the sight of Cameron inspecting his teeth in the mirror. "You cutting class too?"

Cameron looked horrified at the thought of breaking the rules. "I have a pass."

Patrick hid his smile as he casually asked, "So tell me, what's going on between you and Kat Stratford?"

Cameron's face turned red and he stammered, "N-nothing. She's just helping me with her sister."

"Really? So what's in it for her?"

Cameron shook his head and started to edge toward the door. "Can't tell you that. She'll kill me."

He blocked the door. "I can handle her. Tell me what's going on."

Cameron looked at the ceiling as if searching for divine intervention. "Kat's trying to find out who posted that video to YouTube, and I know my way around computers."

Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. "_Really_? Why would she do that?"

Cameron shrugged. "Who knows? Can I go now?"

There was more to this story. "Do you know who did it?"

"Maybe, but I'm not spilling unless her sister agrees to go out with me. And that kind of depends on you."

Patrick's eyebrows rose slightly. "How so?"

"You need to go out on a real date with Kat, or the deal's off."

This could solve all his problems in one fell swoop. With a genuine smile, he punched Cameron's arm lightly and said, "Dude, you just saved me a whole lot of trouble."


	16. Chapter 16

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

16

Mandella was annoyed with her again about Service Day. "If you really wanted to do this, you wouldn't cross your name out."

Kat hadn't given Service Day a second thought until it was thrown in her face again. "Huh?"

Her friend motioned for her to follow and they ended up at the sign-up sheets. "Look."

She looked between the lists and raised an eyebrow in suspicion when she saw her name crossed off one list and added to the other list. "That's not my handwriting."

"So maybe you paid someone else to get you off the hook. Everyone knows the Wild Animal Park is a cake walk compared to the work at the zoo."

"And how would I know that?" Kat said in an offhand manner, scanning the list for another name and opening her eyes wide when she saw the handwriting. In fact, this went back to a certain note attached to a carnation.

"I guess you wouldn't," Mandella said after a long beat. "Sorry I thought you were messing around."

Kat's eyes narrowed. "Not a problem. I'll track down the culprit and nail them to the wall."

As she turned, Patrick detached himself from his favorite leaning wall and bit into an apple, challenging her with his amused glance. When she was within earshot, he said, "Ooh, I like the sound of that." His smoky voice caressed the words as he threw her one of his 'set on stun' grins.

*****

It had been child's play to break into her locker. She had photos of her family and a few pets, and a small Middleman poster, which he heartily approved of. After rifling through her books and music, he found the corner where she stashed her phone and iPod. The school banned these in the classroom and had an edict about keeping them in lockers except at lunch time and for emergencies.

Patrick thumbed through her address book and added his contact information. Then he copied her phone numbers over to his own phone, knowing that he would soon make regular use of it. He flipped through her photos and saw at least half a dozen of him that she'd snapped when he wasn't looking, including one from the Filthy Souls show.

Of course, his own phone had many more photos of her stashed away, including one that he particularly liked of her all greasy and sweaty in the auto shop. That was his wallpaper, and looking at it made him a bit feverish.

Kat's iPod was easy enough to get working on his laptop, and by lunch period, he knew a lot about her musical tastes (mostly excellent). He created a Patrick playlist and added a bunch of his own favorites to it, including some rather romantic tunes that would get her all flustered. With that finished, he found an empty science lab that he sometimes used for make-out sessions, and knew that in a few minutes, she would come hauling down this corridor, looking for his blood.

*****

Kat was not quite ready to face down Patrick Verona. The video might not be his fault, but the situation that had caused it was, and that was hard to forget. The man was an enigma, at once passionate like that night in the parking lot, and sweet when you least expected it, capable of the sort of grand gesture that filled cars with roses. Clearly, he had parted ways with Susie Q, but that didn't mean he was off the hook. Not by a long shot.

She was back at her locker to grab lunch and check her messages. Her fingers searched in the usual spot where she hid her gadgets and came up with nothing. "What the hell?" She looked at her lock, but there was no sign of forced entry. Still, it didn't matter, for the same person who had changed her name on the list was the same guy who had stolen her phone and iPod. And no matter what she might have done with the stuffing paper into his locker, taking her personal items was verboten.

A few choice swears came to mind but were forgotten when a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into one of the science labs. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and saw Patrick smirking back at her. "Looking for me?" he asked huskily.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, what's the deal with Service Day?"

Patrick laughed. "And here I thought you were looking for these." He dangled her cell phone out of reach and flashed her iPod touch before placing it in his back pocket.

Kat put her hands on her hips and sighed in frustration. "Why?"

He shifted his weight and was suddenly a whole lot closer than before. Close enough so she could see the chestnut highlights in his hair, and the fact that he had really long eyelashes for a guy. "Because I can?" A laugh bubbled out from him and _damn_, he was annoyingly hot when he did that.

"Try again."

Patrick held her phone just out of reach. "I'm holding these for ransom."

She looked at him in disbelief. "And I'm supposed to pay you with what? I'm broke. If you want money, try blackmailing someone rich."

"Not that kind of ransom." He was only a finger's width away when he added, "If you want the phone back, you have to kiss me."

Now she was exasperated. "Technically, I could turn you in, and you'd be busted on breaking and entering and stealing."

"Sounds like you're afraid," Patrick taunted, grinning ever wider as she fumed.

Kat snorted. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"That's why I find you so interesting." His fingers stroked the side of her face and smoothed back her unruly hair.

That didn't come close to describing the way he was looking at her right now, eyes darkened with desire and a voice like dark velvet smoke. "OK." She kissed him on the cheek and held out her hand for the phone.

Patrick flashed one of his 'are you kidding me' looks. "You call that a kiss? It barely even rates. No, this has to be a real kiss, initiated by you."

She still had a chance to put this back in her court. "With no tongue."

The edges of his mouth curled into a sensual smile. "You really think you can resist me, Stratford? Go ahead and try."

******

Patrick loved watching the play of emotions on Kat's face as she considered her options. If she only relaxed a little more and turned off her brain once in awhile, she'd be a much happier person. Her throat moved as she swallowed, no doubt working up her courage to do something that should have been dead simple.

In his mind, it was real easy. Two people who wanted each other as much as they did should be shagging like bunnies. Love could be part of the equation, but it was rarely a requirement for fun.

'C'mere," he coaxed, opening his arms and smiling when she moved willingly into play, hands bunching nervously at her sides when he placed his hands on her shoulders. Patrick dipped his head to whisper, "Stop thinking so much."

Something flared in her dark eyes and she grabbed his face in her hands. With surprising ferocity, Kat molded her lips against his and moaned when he opened his mouth to receive her. Her tongue was tentative at first, but he let her explore without his usual domination. His hands naturally found their way to her waist and then lower to cup her bottom. As their tongues danced a slow, sultry waltz, his fingers started to take up the rhythm, curling into her ass and causing her to gasp his name. He shifted slightly and slid her all the way up his leg so she could feel what she did to him. "Omigod," she breathed against his lips, barely coming up for air before sucking his lower lip into her mouth.

Patrick could feel his control start to slip and knew he had to rein things in. "Kat, we have to stop."

She made a complaining noise that was adorable. "This was your idea."

"I know, but lunch is almost over. Unless you want us to get caught going at it, I suggest we wrap it up."

The phrase 'going at it' seemed to get her attention. "Right." She tried to smooth down her hair, but it was no use. Anyone who spotted her swollen lips would know she had been thoroughly kissed. Before disengaging, Kat asked, "What about my iPod?"

He smiled, for this was the part he'd been waiting for. "For that, you have to go out with me on Friday."

"For real?"

Patrick figured dinner and a movie was safe enough, though what happened afterward was anyone's guess. "Yeah."

"Are you sure I can't borrow my iPod until then?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

He held it over her head and considered her request. "How do I know you won't back out?"

"I can't…I mean, I won't. You have my word. No hidden agendas, and no crazy, drunken loons jumping out of the shadows."

Patrick wagged his finger at her before handing the iPod back to her. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Before she left, she said, "And be ready to tell me the real reason you swapped my name around on the Service Day lists."


	17. Chapter 17

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

17

Cameron caught up with her in the parking lot. "Bianca and I are going out on Friday. Can you believe it?"

Kat forced a smile at his cheerful exuberance. "I'll believe it when you tell me who posted that video."

He was clever enough to pick up on what she _didn't_ say, which was that she could wreck his chances with Bianca forever. "I traced it to Joey Donner's laptop."

The name was vaguely familiar. "Isn't that some obnoxious character in one of those dreadful teen comedies?"

Cameron looked confused. "You know that blonde surfer looking dude that's always hanging around with Chastity? That's Joey."

She laughed caustically and slapped her forehead. "Of course, how could I forget? He's dumb as a stone, and his girlfriend is using him as a fall guy."

"That's one theory, or maybe Joey was following Chastity's orders. People tend to do that around here."

"Like lambs to the slaughter," she muttered under her breath. "Thanks, I'll take it from here."

Kat had a few theories, and she was pretty sure Chastity had orchestrated this to humiliate her. Using her minions and keeping herself removed from the action was exactly what Chastity would do. She wasn't sure where Susie Q came in, but she was pretty sure it involved favors or bribes.

Cameron cut into her racing thoughts. "Uh, one more thing. Patrick Verona kind of knows why I am helping you."

She sighed. "What is he, an octopus? He seems to have his hands in everything."

Cameron murmured an apology and cut off at a run to catch his bus.

****

Patrick noticed the exchange between Kat and Cameron and wondered what was up. He could pry answers out of Cameron, but he wanted to put some finishing touches on the Camaro in auto shop. He wanted to finish his work before Friday, when the car would be road worthy.

His original estimation of several months had been reduced to a few weeks when he started putting in regular hours in shop. Kat had been his original reason for showing up so often, but now he just wanted to finish restoring the car, which his brother had given to him on his 16th birthday. It had been a wreck, but after completely rebuilding the engine, replacing all the rusted out body parts, repainting the exterior, and refinishing the interior, the car was like brand new and worth a small fortune. And truthfully, he would much rather squire Kat around in style than use his motorcycle, which she probably associated the bike with the numerous skanks and 'hos that he'd worn like a badly fitting suit.

"You're here again?" Jamie joked. "Your girl isn't around today."

Patrick asked Jamie to hand over one of his calibrators. "No shit. I'm trying to finish up the car for our date on Friday."

Jamie started guffawing. "You two are finally hooking up? It's about fucking time."

"Let me guess. You have some pool going?" He took a sip of water and returned to his work.

"Sure do, and I just won fifty bucks. Close up when you're done, and good luck on Friday."

"Thanks, man." He gave Jamie a high five and cranked up the Damned on his MP3 player.

******

Kat looked down at her phone in consternation. There was a text message from Patrick, and it was right to the point:

_**Wear something comfortable on Friday. **_

She typed back a slightly sarcastic comment.

_How about sweats and a head full of curlers?_

It took only a second for his rather provocative comment to fire back at her.

_**I'll take you any way I can get you, princess.**_

She smiled in spite of herself.

_You rifled through my address book._

It wasn't a question.

_**At least it wasn't your underwear drawer, though that could be arranged.**_

Leave it to Patrick to flirt by SMS, his personality bursting out in the plain text lines.

_You do know this is officially stalking, right?_

_**Oh, God, I hope so. **_

She flipped through her address book and saw that Patrick had added all his information, including his home address, personal e-mail, phone numbers, and all his online usernames. Even as he had grabbed her number, he had opened a door to let her in.

_Any other surprises I should know about?_

_**Check your iPod.**_

Kat found the Patrick playlist and her mouth opened at some of the selections, including some of Prince's racier tunes and some horny old Motown and blues chestnuts that were strictly about the act of love.

_Spicy_.

_**That you are, and ripe for the sampling.**_

Now she was blushing furiously, for she had initiated this conversation.

_Thanks. Listen, I found out who posted that video to YouTube._

There was a short pause before his response came in.

_**Chastity?**_

That was a really good guess.

_Close. It was Joey Donner._

_**Want me to pound him for you?**_

Kat guessed he was only half kidding.

_I appreciate the offer, but no thanks._

Before he signed off, Patrick sent one last note.

_**Do you really want me to FOAD?**_

_Of course not. I was pissed when I said that._

_**Good, just checking. Gotta feed my face now. 'Night.**_

She sent a smiley face with a cya and clicked off her phone.

*****

Patrick was indeed stuffing his face full of spaghetti, his usual staple when Rachel wasn't around to cook. She had the evening shift at the book store, and Leo was useless in the kitchen.

He dialed up Jess and heard loud music in the background. "You at the Damned show tonight?"

"Nope. The show sold out before I could buy tickets. But I am checking out Darker My Love. Want to head over? I have two comps."

"Can't. I have an English test tomorrow."

Jess chuckled. "That's a laugh. Since when do you study for anything?"

Since he met a challenging girl that kicked his ass on every level. "Guess what I found out? Some dude at school posted the video. Just so happens that he dates the queen bee."

"How does that tie in with Malibu Barbie?" It was a good question, and Patrick wasn't sure of the answer.

"Not sure yet. Maybe she was just along for the ride, or maybe she owed someone a favor. You can be sure it _wasn't_ about getting back together with me."

"She seems to like me for some reason. Let me see what I can pry out of her."

That translated into Jess having sex with Suzanne and pumping her for information. His friend looked an awful lot like the actor from Lie to Me who had also played Tyler Ford in The Middleman series, and he capitalized on that whenever he could. "Thanks. By the way, I have a date on Friday."

"With the Kat woman?"

"The one and only."

"You doing the dinner and movie route, or something more special?"

"I haven't decided."

"Good luck. You're going to need it," Jess said with a laugh that was cut off as he hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

18

"You go first." Kat nudged her sister as they brought food to the dinner table.

"You're older," Bianca countered as she took her seat.

"This was _your_ idea, remember?" Kat hissed as Walter made his way downstairs with a spring in his step.

"Like it bothers you to go out with a guy who looks like…" Her sister cut off her words in mid-sentence when their father looked curiously between them.

"What am I missing?" he asked pleasantly.

"_Nothing_," Kat and Bianca said in unison.

"Sounds like something to me." Walter suddenly looked alarmed and said, "Don't tell me one of you is _pregnant_."

Kat laughed. "Not yet."

He sighed. "One of you better tell me what is going on."

Bianca started, "Well, Dad, it's like this."

Kat took up the story thread. "We both have dates on Friday night."

Walter's fork clattered to the floor. "_What_? Since when are boys looking at my daughters?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "It's just a dance, Daddy."

"Will your sister be accompanying you?" Walter asked as he buttered his roll.

Kat managed not to snort as she explained, "No, she's going to the dance, and I'm probably going to a movie."

"_Probably_? You mean you don't know what your plans are?" Walter asked suspiciously.

"They're not set in stone," she explained with a tight smile. "But I'm sure you can give him the third degree when you meet him on Friday." And she would enjoy every second of it.

"What does this young man do? How does he plan on supporting you if something happens to me?"

"Dad, are you kidding me? We're going on a single date."

Walter frowned. "That's all? What kind of relationship do you have with this kid?"

That was a good question. Were they friends? Not really. More like frenemies with benefits. "It's complicated."

He shook his head. "It's always complicated with you, Kat. What about you, Bianca?"

Her sister was primed and ready to answer. "His name is Cameron James, and he's the sweetest guy. I know you'll like him."

"Who's driving you to the dance?"

"His mother said she would drop and pick."

"Well, that's mighty nice of his mother. Listen up, I want you both home by 11."

"But Dad," they chorused.

"I can make it 10 if you keep whining."

Kat smirked as Bianca prattled on about Cameron and his friend Michael, which took the focus off her and Patrick. There were no words to describe the jungle heat he raised in her whenever he looked her way. But lust did not elicit trust, and Kat was still not ready to let down the drawbridge for Patrick Verona.

*****

Patrick held up a few shirts and decided on the carmine silk shirt Lucia had foisted on him, insisting that few could carry this color like he could. As he paired it with black jeans and a black T-shirt, he wondered what he was getting himself into.

For starters, he didn't date. He cajoled, flirted, and fucked with abandon, but the single date he'd been on had been with Suzanne, before she decided it was more fun to have a fling. Now that he looked back with more clarity, he saw how he'd been used. What had seemed like love was little more than mindless sex with a vapid girl. But this thing with Kat was another animal altogether.

Rachel nodded in approval at his attire. "Nice. Where are you taking her?"

His budget wouldn't allow for much. "Mammamia's. And maybe that art film festival afterward."

She fished around inside the money jar and pulled out two twenties. "Here, this should ease the pain."

Patrick hated taking money from his aunt, but they weren't exactly floating in dough and his job at the bookstore didn't pay much. What little he had went to pay for his car insurance and gas and other essentials. "Thanks."

"So let's go see the car," Rachel said with a ghost of a smile that stabbed him for a moment, reminding him so much of his Mom that his throat went dry. She looked back at him with a question in her eyes. "You OK, Pat?"

She was the only one that got away with calling him that. "Yeah. Let me grab the keys."

Patrick rolled the garage door up and turned on the lights. The Camaro's indigo blue paint job was offset by the white stripes flanking the hood. She let out a low whistle as she ran her fingers along the door frame. "Wow, can I sit in it?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "You can drive it if you want, but not tonight."

Rachel got in for a minute and played with the stick shift. "Pete had a car like this when I first met him."

He knew the whole story, which was why this car was so special to him. "He would have loved this."

His aunt's eyes got misty and she rubbed at her eyes. "You go have a great time. And Pat?"

Patrick got behind the wheel and looked up at Rachel. "Yeah?"

"Don't screw this up, and mind your tongue."

"Thanks a lot," he countered with a smirk, pushing all thoughts away but the sweet anticipation of seeing Kat.

*****

Kat fussed over her clothes for hours, and then mentally slapped herself for going all Bianca over some guy. She ended up with a comfortable old pair of blue jeans, a purple tunic, and her black boots.

Bianca, who hadn't yet mastered the art of knocking, burst into her room in a sea of filmy pink. "How do I look?" Her sister pirouetted around and looked like someone had stuffed her into a giant bottle of Pepto Bismol.

Kat pasted a fake smile on her face. "Cameron will love it."

"Is that all?" her sister said with a pout.

"Joey Donner will flip when he sees you." That seemed to cheer her sister up, which led to the favor that had been flitting around her brain for the past few days. "Say, maybe you could find out something for me."

Bianca wasn't privy to the information that Cameron had given her. "Like what?"

"Ask him about that video of Verona and Suzanne."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Just see how he reacts, and let me know what he says."

Bianca didn't like to be left in the dark. "Is there something I should know?"

"Not yet." Kat heard the doorbell and sighed in relief.

A few seconds later, her father called, "Kat, your date is here."

"Be right down, Dad." She looked over at Bianca and said, "Give Cameron a chance, OK?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Of course." She walked over to the window and let out a squeal. "Holy shit, you gotta see this car."

Kat looked over her sister's shoulder and was stunned to see the vintage car from the auto shop pulled up to the curb. "Cool," was all she said as she grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs.

******

Patrick was a bit intimidated by Kat's father, who gave him the same thousand yard stare as the dregs at school who were convinced he was a serial killer. "Hello, Mr. Stratford, I'm Patrick Verona."

"_Dr._ Stratford." He finally extended his hand and clenched Patrick's fingers in a crushing grip.

Kat was a literary type, so her father must be a professor. "Where do you teach?" he asked politely.

"_Teach_?"

Kat chose that moment to appear, looking perfectly composed and completely gorgeous in casual attire. "Dad's an obstetrician," she explained as she grabbed her fatigue jacket from a hook.

"So where are you two headed?"

Patrick looked over at Kat and said, "I was thinking Mammamia's, and maybe a film festival."

Dr. Stratford's stern expression grew even more austere at this admission. "Film festival?" He looked over at Kat with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, yeah, there's something downtown on the waterfront," Patrick explained with a glance at his cell phone. "We should probably get going."

Kat looked at her father and said, "Don't worry. We'll be back by 11."

Was she kidding? He looked between Kat and her father and decided that he'd better toe the line if he wanted to continue seeing Kat. "Yes, we will," Patrick assured, not daring to look back at Dr. Stratford's silhouette.

When they were out of earshot, he asked, "What was that all about?"

She laughed uncomfortably. "That's where I told him I was going when I met you at the Filthy Souls concert."

"Ah, it all makes sense now," Patrick said as they stopped in front of his rather hot muscle car. "So what do you think?"

Kat stared at him hard before running her fingers across the satiny finish. "Can I drive?"

Patrick had anticipated her request. "Sure. You know how to drive a stick?"

"Hell, yes. Keys?"

She grabbed them from his hand with a laugh and got in. "Screw the dinner and a movie. Let's go for a _long_ ride."


	19. Chapter 19

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

AN: I reworked this chapter, because in my rush to complete this story, I veered into OOC territory. That was not my intent, so I went back in and fixed the OOC parts. I think it works a lot better now.

19

Her hair flew behind her as they raced up the coast. The cool night breeze felt great and Kat was experiencing that rarest of things: a good mood. Patrick seemed amused but unsurprised by their detour, and he silently chose music that seemed perfect for cruising with the top down. One particular tune caught her fancy. "What the hell is this? It's amazing." she called loudly as they reached the La Jolla city limits.

"Black Metallic by Catherine Wheel," he shouted back. "I put it on your iPod."

Kat shrugged. "Haven't had time to listen yet."

"Of course not. Mind if I ask where we're headed?"

The sun was close to setting and the famous cliffs weren't too far away. "Down here," she pointed at a private road.

"You can't park down there," Patrick pointed out helpfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Since when do you follow the rules?" A few houses down, she pulled into a driveway and turned off the engine.

Patrick looked between her and the beach house with a raised eyebrow. "You've completely lost it, Stratford."

"C'mon, I don't want to miss the sunset." Kat pulled her Leica compact out of her purse and was halfway out of the car when his wrist pulled at her hand.

"We can't stay here, Stratford. My car will get towed, and I'll have to murder you and throw you over the cliff."

Kat snorted, trying to free herself but not struggling too hard (his fingers felt great on her skin). "Will you chill? I know these people. They're both doctors who work with my Dad."

Patrick finally let go and followed her at a trot. "You could have given me some warning."

She chuckled as they rounded the back of the house, which was fairly close to the edge of the cliffs. "And spoil all my fun? Not a chance."

The lighting was perfect, reflecting in varying shades of coral, orange, and amber off the cliff face. Her little camera had good dynamic range and she captured some postcard perfect shots in short order. Patrick stood a short distance away, looking out to sea with the breeze ruffling the curls around his face. With a sneaky smile, she silently grabbed a shot a moment before he turned back to her. "Like what you see?" He flashed a knowing smile as they retraced their steps back to the car.

Kat replied snidely, "Get over yourself."

Patrick rushed at her and filched the camera from her hand. "So if I look at the preview, I won't see any shots of me?"

"Give it back," she cried, annoyed when he held it over his head and turned it on.

"Aha, here's the evidence," Patrick crowed at the single shot she'd taken of him. "Now who's the obsessed one?"

"Don't delete it, or you might be the one who washes up on the beach at high tide."

******

Patrick took custody of the keys and got into the car. He steered them back toward the main road and groaned at the sight of _Trattoria Acqua__, one of the more upscale restaurants in the area. Suzanne had dragged him here on their single date and cleaned him out of house and home. Kat was staring back at the sign with hungry eyes. "Don't get any ideas," he warned._

"Wouldn't think of it. Just get me some eats before I start gnawing on your leg," she joked.

"And you accuse _me_ of being the cannibal," Patrick shot back with a grin.

They fell into a comfortable silence that was punctuated with occasional snatches of Kat humming along with the radio. The ride was all too short and suddenly they were back in the downtown area, searching for a parking space and finding one a few blocks away from Mammamia's.

Patrick thought about holding her hand, but figured she was opposed to PDA. She easily kept up with him but maintained a safe distance between them. There was a short wait and they resorted to sitting in the waiting area and doing the usual bored silly things that people do when they're penned up with strangers. Their names were finally called and they were seated in one of the circular booths near the front windows.

Menus were handed to them and drink orders were taken. Patrick liked watching her peruse the menu with the total concentration she gave to everything she did. She unconsciously gnawed at her lip, which he recognized as nervousness. "What's good here?" Kat asked without lowering the menu.

"My favorite is Spaghetti Alla Carbonara and Insalate."

The waitress came back and they both ordered the same thing, plus bruschetta for an appetizer.

"We still headed to that film festival?" Kat asked.

"If you want, or we could head to a club."

Her face brightened a little. "How about Envy?"

Patrick made a face. "I can't be seen at Envy. My reputation will be ruined."

"Which part, the serial killer or the flesh eater?" Kat quipped.

"Both," he said with a straight face.

"Aw, c'mon, I've always wanted to see how the lower half lives."

Did she know what went on at Envy, or what kind of people were seen there? Never mind the fact that their jeans would get them turned away at the door. "Tell you what, it's right around the corner from the book store. We can stop in, and if things get out of hand, we can jet."

"Now you're talking." The bruschetta arrived and Kat tucked into it like a starving lioness. Before he finished his first piece, she had devoured three. Patrick smirked when she smacked away his hand and grabbed the last piece.

"Should I order another appetizer?"

"Naw, I'm good," she said with a happy sigh.

"And it only took five pieces of bruschetta," Patrick countered, loving the fact that she had a healthy appetite and didn't look like a stick figure.

"What is the world coming to? Perhaps I should go powder my nose and stick my finger down my throat," Kat replied with a grin.

"I was wrong. You'll fit right in at Envy." Half the so-called rich girls who frequented the place made death's door look like the picture of health by comparison.

Their food arrived and they both tucked into it with gusto. "This is scrumptious," Kat said after polishing off half her plate. "Can we have seconds?"

Patrick chuckled, "Only at the all you can eat buffet down the road. Maybe next time."

She made a face. "Sure. Dessert?"

"Whoa, Nellie. Try finishing your entrée before you hit the sweet stuff."

"Are you speaking literally or figuratively?" Kat said dryly, flashing a Mona Lisa smile before digging back into her pasta.

"Either one."

The waitress arrived with the dessert tray and they decided to share a decadent chocolate dessert. It arrived in short order, and he only got a few bites in before Kat took over, carving the spoon into the mousse with obvious relish.

Patrick felt like he was drowning, watching as she inhaled the chocolate with a sybarite's delight. "Amazing," she pronounced after finishing the last lick of the spoon. "Let's do Envy."

That phrase could be construed in any number of ways, but he let it pass. After paying the bill, he filled her in on the dress code. "We're sadly underdressed."

"You sure you don't know someone?" Kat cocked her head and she looked so appealing that he couldn't turn her down.

"Maybe." Jess's brother worked as a bouncer on alternating weekends, and if he was around, they might sneak in for a short time. As luck would have it, Jack was on shift and the lines were almost non-existent.

"Thought I saw the last of your sorry ass when Lucia dragged you out of here," Jack said as they bumped fists. He noticed Kat smirking and added, "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Jack, this is Kat," Patrick said, opting for the keep it simple principle.

Jack shook Kat's hand gently. "And may I say that it's refreshing to see some class around here for a change."

Patrick took Jack aside. "Think I can give her a quick tour before the glitterati arrive?"

"Sure thing. DJ Keoki is spinning acid house on the lower level."

"Thanks."

The club had multiple levels and there was different music happening in each room. Kat started bopping to some Oakenfold and said, "Let's dance." When he shook his head, she decided to join the gyrating crowd and he watched as she wove her way to the middle, seeming right at home with complete strangers twisting this way and that. When the song finally ended, she rejoined him, a big grin cutting through her breathlessness. "That was fun."

They found their way to the lowest level and both of them stopped dead at the sight of Padua's Queen B strutting on the dance floor, body wrapped around a much older guy. "Holy crap, what's she doing here?" Kat intoned as she grabbed her cell phone and started recording.

"Who cares?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding? Do you know what I can do with this?" Kat cried as they watched Chastity and her partner advance to the next base.

As the couple turned, they saw the guy's face and their jaws dropped. "It's Drew," she hissed with a nasty laugh.

"This night keeps getting better and better," Patrick commented with a fake yawn. "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet."

It got a little more interesting when Chastity started rubbing up against Drew, and his hands migrated to her ass. They moved to the side of the dance floor and started kissing passionately, mouths wide open as they played tonsil hockey. Chastity moaned loudly and called out Drew's name several times. His hands were roaming all over her and they finally took it off the dance floor to a more secluded location, closely followed by Detective Kat and her trusty N96.

When Drew's hand crept under Chastity's skirt, Patrick joked, "Didn't know you were a perv."

"I've seen enough," Kat replied as she pocketed her phone. To his dismay, she broke away from him and approached the illicit couple. In a loud tone, she said, "I see you're up to your old tricks, Drew."

Drew and Chastity flew apart and it was almost comical to see them rearranging their clothes. Chastity recovered more quickly than Drew, who tried to sidle away but was blocked by Patrick staring him down with folded arms. "Are you stalking me, you mutant?"

"Stalk _you_? I have way better things to do with my time. But hey, I'm sure everyone at school will be _real_ interested in knowing what you're really like."

Chastity laughed scornfully. "Like they'd believe you."

"Maybe not, but they'll believe _this_," Kat held up her phone and played a few seconds of video that caused collective shock on the part of her audience.

"Give me that phone," Chastity ordered, using the bossy tone she employed with her minions.

Kat darted aside when Chastity tried to scratch her way through to the phone, which was now safely ensconced in her pocket. "No way." She looked over at Patrick and said, "I'm done here."

"Oh, no, we're not," Chastity started, looking over at Drew for assistance, who stood there like the total slug that he was. When he looked at his shoes, Chastity cried, "Do something, you imbecile. This could ruin you as well."

Patrick laughed and patted Drew's face. "Yeah, that statutory rape law is a real drag. But the guys on the cell block will adore you."

"Fuck off," Drew said without any real heat in his voice. "If you try distributing that video, my lawyers will shut you down."

Kat hissed, "Who said anything about distributing it? I was thinking of a more private screening to a few select people. What do you think, Patrick, maybe the school superintendent and the editor of the Star-Ledger?"

He grinned at the horrified response from their victims. This was turning out to be way more fun than he'd anticipated. "Naw, let them sweat it out. You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I've had my fill of the high life. I'm ready for some lowbrow entertainment."

"I can offer you a comfy couch, popcorn, and a big screen TV at the bookstore. Sound tempting?"

"Sure thing." They ignored Chastity's outraged cries and the last thing they saw as they mounted the stairs was her slamming Drew with her pocket book.

*****

Kat started the popcorn and Patrick made up some hot chocolate. Rachel had put in this screening room a few years back when she'd won the lottery, knowing he'd make good use of it. He and Jess hung out here whenever the music scene dried up, as it often did when the college kids left or Comic Con turned the city into an insane asylum.

"So what are we watching?" Kat asked from the couch, her feet propped on top of a pillow.

Patrick was in the mood for teasing her. He pulled out a few select titles and fanned them out like a deck of cards. "We have Purple Rain."

A tiny flush rose on her cheeks. "Think I'll take a pass. What else?"

"Almost Famous."

"Great movie, but way too many nymphettes for my tastes."

"Oh, is that what they're called?" Patrick smiled and showed her the tried and true Say Anything.

"I'm seeing a pattern here." Kat speared him with her chocolate drop eyes, and he only grinned as the next title revealed itself. "Once? That's a maybe."

It was that rarest of movies: a love story without kissing or sex.

His final choice was the one he really wanted to see. "And last but not least, This is Spinal Tap."

"Now that's more like it." Kat nodded and grabbed the popcorn bowl from him, placing it next to her on the couch and creating a Dad-approved space to keep Patrick at a safe distance.

"How many times have you seen this?" Patrick sat on the other side of the popcorn and smiled as she started mouthing the lines.

"I've lost count." She handed him a fistful of popcorn and added, "Don't worry. I've had my rabies shot."

With a smirk, he settled back to enjoy the movie and her continued laughter at all the jokes that passed most people by.


	20. Chapter 20

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

AN: I reworked Chapter 19, so if you didn't read the rewrite, please do so. It contains a different plot twist than before. Thanks. This is a transitional chapter, and I expect only 1 or 2 more to end this piece.

20

Patrick and Kat sat outside her house, repeating all the one-liners from Spinal Tap. When they ran out of jokes, she looked at her watch and saw they only had 5 minutes left. "I had a good time," she said, surprising herself by realizing it was the truth.

"Don't sound so shocked." He touched her cheek and wiped something off. "Hot chocolate," he explained with a smile.

He'd been a perfect gentleman all night, which would please her father to no end. "I'm not."

"Then what is it?" Patrick came around the front of the car and opened her door for her.

"_Nothing_. Thanks for putting up with me."

His laughter rumbled his chest and she was close enough to feel the vibration. "It was my _pleasure_," he exclaimed.

Kat leaned over to kiss his cheek and at the last second, he turned and she caught his mouth instead. Patrick kept it gentle and sweet and he finished with a final kiss to her forehead. "See you on Monday."

She watched his car leave and felt a vague feeling of disappointment. Patrick was everything he was supposed to be, and the date had been a lot of fun. So why was she left with this uneasiness that it wasn't meant to be, or that he was putting on a performance in order to impress her? With a sigh, she unlocked the front door and nodded to her father before going up the stairs, glad he didn't try to grill her for details.

No, that ordeal would be waiting at the top of the stairs in the form of Miss Nosy Parker. Indeed, when she opened her door, Bianca was half lying on her bed with one of her teen magazines. "There you are. How was it?"

Kat wasn't good at hiding her feelings. She shrugged and said, "I enjoyed myself, but I'm not sure about Patrick."

"Why would you say that? He's crazy about you."

"Maybe. How did it go with Cameron?"

Bianca was only too happy to start babbling about her own night and turn the focus back on herself. "It was wonderful, and Cameron is a riot. And he's a surprisingly good dancer."

"You going out with him again?"

"Maybe. How about you and Patrick?"

Kat admitted, "I think it was a one-time deal. There's something about dates at gunpoint that don't fly too well with guys."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "He seemed pretty eager to me."

And what would their next date entail, a lot of groping and sexual frustration when he discovered that she kept her legs locked tighter than Fort Knox? Because they would come to that eventually, and she would have to shut him down. It was better to cut the cord now, before someone got hurt. His first reaction would be disbelief, because their mutual attraction was palpable. But it always started that way with guys; she kissed like an old pro and then she got scared and ran, because that was easier than giving in to intimacy. That had happened once in her life, and she'd been dumped so hard and fast that it still soured her on relationships in general.

Kat suddenly remembered her closely guarded video and smiled at her sister, who cowered a little at her expression. "I hate that creepy look. Let me guess, you want to know if I talked to Joey Donner."

"Got it in one." Bianca was surprisingly perceptive for someone who often played the dumb blonde.

"Joey doesn't know anything, Kat. He didn't shoot the video, and he didn't post it. When I asked if other people had access to his computer, he said lots of people did."

"Including Chastity?"

"Why do you have it in for her? She's really nice when you get to know her."

"So are sharks. Is it possible she used Joey's laptop?"

Bianca sighed. "_Yes_. Are you happy now?"

Her smile was bittersweet. "As a pig in shit. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to crash."

*****

Jess showed up early on Saturday morning and made his way out to the garage where Patrick was working on one of Leo's cars. "Hey, how did it go?" The new Engineers album was blasting in the background and Patrick would much rather listen to tunes than talk about last night.

Patrick had mixed feelings about the whole night. "It went OK."

His friend pretended to inspect him for damage. "I see you came through intact."

"Yeah. It didn't feel like a date. It was more like hanging out with you." This was hard to admit, but it was the truth.

Jess urged him on. "Do tell."

"I followed everyone's advice. Rachel told me to mind my tongue, so I kept the sarcasm to a minimum. And her Dad is kind of like Sauron, so I barely kissed her goodnight."

"Swell. That was your first mistake. A girl like that expects more, right out of the starting gate."

"I did the whole respect thing, and treated her with kid gloves all night."

"Dude, she's not a piece of porcelain, she's a person. Maybe if you tried talking to her, you'd figure out how you should proceed."

He made an adjustment to the transmission. "Talking usually ends in an argument, or I end up saying the wrong thing."

Jess laughed at this admission. "True enough. Look, you can always try again. Ask her out and see where it goes."

Patrick had intended to do that all along, but he was stuck on the whole intimacy thing and how far to take it. The date had gone well, and he'd really enjoyed her company, but it didn't feel natural. "I'll do that. Did you hook up with Suzanne?"

Jess replied, "Did I ever. She sang like a canary."

"So was it a set-up, or am I completely paranoid?"

"Not completely. Her and Chastity go way back, and Chastity called in a favor. One of Suzanne's friends recorded the vid and Suzanne tried to hook up with you to humiliate Kat Stratford."

And Kat had completely turned the tables on Chastity. With a chuckle, Patrick said, "Thanks for tapping that source."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Jess chortled. "Just as long as we're clear that I'm tapping that source again."

"She's all yours."

"As for your source…"

"Stop right there. Whatever happens is between her and me."

"OK, I'm just saying…"

Patrick finished up his work for Leo. "I know every chapter and verse, and I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Whatever you say, dude. You up for some pool? We could earn a lot of money beating the asses of those Torrey Pines snobs."

"You got it. Give me ten minutes to clean up and I'll meet you out front."


	21. Chapter 21

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

AN: I won't get to the last chapter until mid-week. Stay tuned.

21

The weekend passed into Monday morning without a single text message or e-mail from Patrick. It was almost like the date had never happened. Perhaps she could chalk it up as a figment of her fevered imagination and move on. But then she got to school and saw him sauntering at the far end of the hall, and he stopped to lean near her locker with his perpetual smirk. "Didn't you wear that on Friday?" Patrick pretended to look down his nose at her purple sweater and it almost made her laugh.

"I'm so _touched_ that you'd notice," Kat exclaimed in a golly gee voice. She looked at his hands and added, "Just like those fingers never picked up a phone or sent a text."

Patrick moved around to face her. "About that, I thought you might want a break."

"Is that all? I was _so_ worried." She deliberately changed her voice to sound like bubble-headed Suzanne.

"Speaking of that, you were right," he said in a more serious tone.

"Of course I was. About what?" Kat asked flippantly.

"The thing with Suzanne was completely orchestrated by Chastity."

"_Naturally_." The she-devil passed them by with a scathing glance and they shared a quiet laugh at her expense.

"But this video is like a ticking bomb on my hard drive, and the three other places I backed it up to." Kat held her palms out and continued, "Suppose someone with itchy fingers just happens to upload it somewhere."

Patrick threw her one of his cutest smiles and she looked away before she could melt into a puddle of goo. "All hell would break loose, and you'd lose your leverage over her."

"Exactly my thought. So I must restrain myself."

"Any thoughts on how you'll use your leverage?" He resumed his leaning and was doing a particularly fine job showing off his long, well-muscled body.

Kat ignored the ogling girls that passed them and said, "I'll help my sister wherever I can. It's the least I can do after the hell that girl has put her through."

"You didn't tell her about this, did you?" Patrick's voice cautioned her and she saw Bianca approaching them.

"Are you insane? She thinks Chastity walks on water."

"What's this about Chastity?" Bianca's chipmunk voice interrupted their tête-à-tête.

"She was looking for you," Kat said with a fake smile.

"Thanks. Maybe she's changed her mind about putting me on the squad."

"I'll bet she has," Kat hissed after her sister was out of earshot.

"If not, I'll make sure she sees the errors of her ways."

"So you're not mad about Suzanne?" Patrick asked quietly. The question threw her for a loop and she mentally scurried to come up with a reasonable response.

"_Mad_? Not anymore."

"Good." Patrick touched her shoulder and ran his fingers lightly down her arm, only stopping when he reached her hand, where he swirled his finger around her palm. The fine hairs on her neck were at attention and her mouth dried as he leaned closer and murmured, "I guess I'll see you later."

Kat could barely form coherent words, so all she did was nod and turn back to her locker.

*****

Patrick had gone to school with the best intentions. They would talk about their date and maybe set up another one and he would keep his hands to himself. Only, Kat looked incredibly sexy and she was looking at him as if in a daze. And yet, even as he touched her, he knew they had issues to resolve, which is why he decided to ride to the Wild Animal Park on his own. And if he was lucky, he would get her to join him.

He waited on the hood of her car after school and was cheered by the sight of her smile. "Hey, so tomorrow is the big trip to the Wild Animal Park. I thought maybe we could ride together."

Kat looked slightly crestfallen. "Sorry, I promised Mandella I'd ride on the bus with her. Apparently, she changed her mind about the zoo and decided to come with us." 

_Fabulous_. Now he had two difficult women to contend with, and one that thought he was a cannibal.

"I guess I'll see you there then." Patrick thought about kissing her but stopped when Bianca appeared with Chastity.

"OK."

*****

Bianca had plenty of thoughts about Patrick Verona. "Doesn't look like the date was a flop."

Kat was tired of her sister's theories. "OK, so maybe it went better than I thought. So what?"

"Why do you get so defensive? I think it's great."

"Of course you do. Not out of the goodness of your heart, because I think you left that in San Francisco, but because you get to keep dating." Kat jerked the wheel to avoid hitting a rock and gnawed at her lip pensively.

"Why can't you just accept something for what it is instead of trying to psychoanalyze everything? Some things are what they appear and nothing more."

"You're saying I should take Patrick at face value?"

"Maybe."

"Are you kidding? He treats women like pieces of meat."

"Is that how he treated you the other night?" Bianca queried.

No, he had treated her like a princess.

"No, but why should I be any different from the other girls?"

"Because maybe you're the _one_."

"The _one_?" Kat echoed derisively.

"You actually believe this crap?"

"Yes, I believe there is one special person for everyone. Look at Mom and Dad." Even worse than Bianca's theories were the discussions that focused on their dead mother.

"They were the exception."

"I don't believe that, and maybe if you stopped playing Xena for two seconds, you'd see what was right in front of you."

Kat brought the car to a stop and waited for Bianca to exit before she pounded the steering wheel in frustration. As much as she argued with her sister, Bianca was her safe haven and she could completely let down her hair with her. And since she was being honest, she wanted to find a guy who could accept her wholeheartedly with no reservations. Was Patrick that guy, or was she merely deluding herself?

*****

Patrick worked at the kitchen table instead of up in his loft, needing the comforting presence of his aunt close at hand. He had problems focusing on his English assignment and finally tossed his pencil down in frustration. "Why does it have to be so complicated?" he said as if to himself.

Rachel picked up on his question and looked over her reading glasses at him. "Nothing that's worth anything is ever easy."

"Did you steal that from your book of quotations?" Patrick asked lightly.

"Only from the book of life. Do you think Pete was a saint? I almost gave up on him."

His uncle had cheated on Rachel and taken drugs, yet she kept forgiving him. As time went on, he became the man she had sensed through all the walls he kept throwing up. "I know."

"So why is it so difficult?"

"I'm always afraid that I'll say the wrong thing. And then there's the whole sex thing." Patrick put his hands behind his head and stretched. "It's only a big deal if you make it a big deal."

Rachel whipped off her glasses and pierced him with her probing stare. "It _is_ a big deal, Pat. Especially when you care about the other person. You've been around the block a few times, but you've never felt like this about anyone."

He peered at her from under his curly bangs. "OK, maybe you're right."

She shook her mane of hair over her shoulders. "No _maybe_ about it. You need to let her take the lead in this."

"But how do I tell her that without putting my foot in my mouth?"

"Find the right moment, and don't dance around it. Tell her you'll give her all the time she needs."

"What if I can't wait that long?" Patrick asked as he twisted his fingers together.

Rachel smiled. "You're from a long line of stubborn Irish folk. If the girl is worth it, you'll wait."

******


	22. Chapter 22

Camera Obscura-Katrick, Rated K+ for crude language and sensuality.

22

_Service Day, oh goody._

Kat plaited her hair and layered one of her father's old flannel shirts over her Middleman T-shirt and fatigues. Purple Converse All-Stars and her Save the Whales cap completed her outfit.

Breakfast was punctuated only by Kat's silent munching on her peanut butter (power to protein) whole wheat toast and banana. She grabbed a few Power bars and topped off her water bottle.

She dropped Bianca off at the front door and drove around to the spot where the buses were parked. Mandella was dressed from head to toe in a black T-shirt and jeans, topped off by a black and white cap.

Kat looked around for Patrick Verona and was a little relieved at his absence. Mandella noticed her searching and said, "Aren't you glad I decided to join you? This way we can watch each other's backs."

She pretended to lift a knife and plunge it down savagely, hardly caring that Mandella was cringing. "What if _I_ turn out to be a psycho killer?" she cried.

Mandella sighed at Kat's refusal to take her seriously. "You can laugh all you want, but when he strikes, don't say I didn't warn you."

"He's harmless…we went out on Friday night."

"What? And you kept this from me because…?"

"Didn't seem important."

Mandella's eyes widened. "Not _important_? You could be contagious."

The only contagion was the mutually outrageous passion and damage they would do to each other _when_ they gave in to their feelings. "You may be right," Kat said, patting Mandella on the shoulder to calm her down.

They boarded the bus and Mandella headed to the back. Kat sat across from her and extended her legs so no one could sit with her. Sometimes it paid to be a pariah, because the closest classmate was two seats up. "We have the place to ourselves," Mandella said with a smile. That only lasted until Jamie and Brad (the sexist pig) from the auto shop sat in front of them. "Hello lady and cousin," Jamie joked. "Where's Verona?"

Kat shrugged. "Not my day to follow him around."

"_Huh_. I'm pretty sure he was bragging about stealing you away and ditching Service Day," Jamie said with a leer.

She rolled her eyes. "Like that would happen."

******

_You're looking so pleased with yourself.  
I'm gonna come over there and wipe that smile off your face._

In Another World (You Would've Found Yourself By Now), Lyrics by Maximo Park

Patrick was situated at the Wild Animal Park an hour before the bus got there. He went over the assignments with the park's director, Mike, who had been friends with his uncle Pete. "Think we could work on the fence around the cheetah enclosure?"

Mike nodded. "That'll work. No one's touched it in over a year."

Patrick felt a kinship with cheetahs, who tended to be solitary creatures. The females raised their cubs alone, which resulted in greater predation than other cat species. They also purred like house cats and had claws that were partially extended, similar to dogs. He'd had the opportunity to assist some of the trainers with the cheetahs, and it had been one of the best moments of his life. "Don't worry. I'll whip them into shape," he joked.

"Are they still afraid of you?" Mike asked as he wrote names down under different assignments.

Patrick smiled. "Yeah, there's nothing like the smell of fear to make my day."

Mike shook his head. "Well, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. If you want to cultivate that Hannibal Lecter vibe, be my guest."

"Thanks. Mind if I visit the lion cubs?" The park was not officially open, but Patrick often got to venture behind the scenes.

"No problem. I'll give you a head's up when the bus arrives."

It took awhile to make his way down to the large enclosure where the lion cubs spent most of their day chasing each other's tails or piled in heaps of sleeping cat. They were most active early in the day, and today was no exception. He smiled at their antics as they raced after each other, sometimes jumping on their mother, who seemed to wear the same expression all mothers did when their kids were being brats. After a time, the lioness would swat one of the cubs gently and divert them back to their playmates.

Mike texted him and said the bus was in sight, so he should get his butt back to the entrance.

Patrick had personally picked his team, though he doubted they would thank him after he ran them through the wringer. When he got close to the entrance, he smiled at the sight of Kat, Mandella, Jamie, and Brad. "Hey," he called with his best evil smile. "You're with me."

Jamie batted his eyelashes. "Ooh, shall we ditch Service Day together and ride off into the sunset?"

"Only if it's a three way," Patrick countered with a wink at Brad, who pretended to hurl in his direction.

Kat folded her arms and challenged him with the same expression she'd used on that first day when she'd stared him down. "Mandella and I are here to work. What do you have for us?"

Ah, so that was the way she was going to play it. "We're working on a fence…if your nails are up to it," Patrick cracked.

She extended all ten of her bitten off fingernails and stared at his slightly longer ones. "Are yours?"

Brad held out a ten to Patrick. "Wanna bet she dings herself with a hammer?"

Patrick smirked and held out some of his recent winnings at pool. "_No_, but I'll wager that you fuck something up before the day is out."

Brad swore under his breath and pocketed his ten. "Never mind. Let's get this over with."

"We're here to repair the fence at the cheetah enclosure. If you follow directions, we can finish in half a day."

Kat countered, "With you in charge? Not a chance."

A laugh worked its way out through his frustration. "Especially if we stand here all day discussing it."

"'Bout time." Jamie punched Patrick's shoulder and picked up a tool box. "Let's do it."

*****

Kat, Jamie, and Mandella joined forces, restoring sections of fence that had started to work themselves loose. She inspected the fence line and found two posts that needed to be replaced. With a whistle, she pointed Jamie to one of them and decided to take the other.

Every time she made a move, she felt Patrick watching her with his perpetual smirk, waiting for her to screw up. But she had several years of Habitat for Humanity under her belt, and she was undeterred by a couple of sexist pigs. They hooted when she dropped her sledgehammer, until she walked by them oinking like a pig and took a swig of water from her bottler. When she got back to her group, she asked Jamie, "Is Verona always this much of a jerk?"

"Only when he has an audience." Jamie looked at the cloudless blue sky and pronounced, "It's going to rain later on."

Mandella scoffed at his prediction. "Did Gran's tarot tell you that?"

He laughed. "Naw. Heard it on 91X."

Kat shouldered the sledgehammer and was eternally grateful that her Dad had signed her up for boot camp classes at the health club. She had way more upper body strength than most girls her age, and it was easy to fall into a rhythm. As she tapped the post into place, she saw Patrick's jaw drop at her prowess. She finished the first post before Jamie's was done, and went over to see if she could assist. Jamie laughed and said, "Thanks, but I have a reputation to protect."

"Sure you do." Kat swiped some sweat off her brow and was surprised to see a few ominous looking clouds scudding in their direction. She hated to make excuses, but if she didn't book time to pee, rain wouldn't be the only thing watering the dirt. "I'm taking a break," she called, noting Patrick's 'what do you expect from a girl' expression.

"Don't get lost," Patrick said sweetly.

She stopped to get in a last word. "If I do, will you rescue me?" she simpered.

Patrick countered, "Can't do it, but I'm sure Brad will be happy to help. Won't you, big guy?"

Brad called him a few choice names before turning his ire on Kat. "You're on your own, Fembot."

"Ooh, two syllables. I'm _impressed_." She blew him a kiss before heading off toward one of the few buildings that had restrooms. It was a five minute walk to get there, only to discover that the bathrooms were closed for cleaning. "Fuck," she said, realizing she'd have to go all the way up to the Great Rift if she wanted to use the can.

It took her longer than expected to find her way to a working bathroom, having to wend her way around throngs of tourists and paths that were closed for even more park maintenance. Twenty minutes later, she finally finished her business and emerged from the Great Rift to discover that 91X had been right. It was raining to beat the band, and they had a job to finish. Patrick would never let her live it down if she waited for the sun to return, and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

******

Patrick cursed when the rain started falling. He motioned everyone over and said, "Time to head back. This rain is here to stay." He dialed Mike and asked if they could send one of the people movers down to pick them up, and possibly let the bus driver know they were ready to leave.

He sent Kat a text message and told her to head to the main entrance. There was no response, which could either mean she was ignoring him, or had no cell phone coverage.

By the time their transportation arrived, his group was thoroughly soaked. It took only a few minutes to get back to the main entrance, and everyone was happy to see the bus waiting. Patrick knew there was no way Kat would make the bus in time, so he decided to hang out with Mike until she turned up.

*****

"It's only rain," Kat reminded herself as it drenched her to the skin. "It won't last all day, and nobody can call me a quitter."

She was halfway to the cheetah enclosure when her cell phone beeped. With one hand, she shielded the phone from the rain while trying to access her messages. Her fingers were so cold that it took four attempts to finally open her messaging in-box. There were two messages from Patrick, saying they had hung it up for the day and she was to return to the main entrance. The second message said the bus had left.

"Son of a bitch," Kat shouted before reversing direction and retracing her steps back to The Great Rift and beyond.

By the time she got back to the park entrance, she was freezing cold and quivering with rage. The bus was indeed gone, and there were barely any cars in the parking lot.

Kat looked over at the ticket office and saw it was still open. Maybe they had a phone, and she could call her Dad for a ride. She knocked at the window and a young woman peered out at her curiously before opening it up. "Can I help you?"

Her teeth chattered as she said, "Do you have a phone? I need to call someone for a ride."

The girl looked uncertain as she spotted the cell phone clutched in Kat's nerveless fingers. "What's wrong with your phone?"

Kat made a face and barked, "No fucking signal, what do you think?"

The girl shrunk back slightly at her tone. "Sorry, I'll have to ask permission. Wait there."

The waiting turned from seconds into minutes and Kat finally gave up. "Guess I'm walking," she muttered, looking up at the rain and deciding she would keep moving until she found a cell phone tower, and then she would park herself under it until her ride showed up.

*****

Patrick looked at his cell phone and swore at the time. "She should have been back by now," he said.

"Who's that?" Mike asked from behind the counter.

"My friend Kat. She got separated from the group and the bus left without her."

"Really? Because some girl showed up at the ticket office and asked to use the phone. Tina said she was rather scary and didn't want to let her in."

Crap, he had missed her again. "How long ago?"

"Maybe 15 minutes."

"I have to go," Patrick said briskly, shoving his way past Mike as he flew through the door.

He reached the parking lot and spun around, but she was nowhere in sight. Knowing Kat, she had probably set out on foot and was fuming every step of the way.

Patrick reached his car and grabbed a blanket from the back seat. He drove down the road that led to the park and about a half mile down, he saw Kat stomping down the road, every stride radiating her outrage. No matter what he did or said, this would turn out to be his fault. "I can live with that," he said to himself as he pulled alongside and popped open the passenger door.

"Get in," he ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, Verona."

Patrick sighed. "You have a choice. Get in of your own free will, or I'll throw you in like a sack of potatoes."

She shot him a sour look as she got in and wordlessly surrounded herself with the blanket.

*****

Kat dozed off for awhile and was awakened by the sound of Patrick talking to someone on his phone. Her head came up and she looked around at the unfamiliar terrain, finally deciding to ask,

"Where are we going?"

"To my house. It's only a few miles from here."

"Why?"

"For dry clothes."

Kat nodded and suddenly remembered her manners. "Thanks."

"Sure." Patrick pulled into the driveway of a rambling, old house with a portico in front.

"Wow." Kat noticed grapevines curling about the portico. "Do you make your own wine?"

He smiled. "There's never enough grapes left to harvest. The birds usually get them, or we steal them off the vine and eat them."

Patrick finally turned off the engine and came around to open the door for her. "Wow, you do have manners. Guess I really made an impression on your arm," Kat joked.

"Sure did. I didn't wash that spot for a week."

She found herself laughing as he ushered her into a cozy looking kitchen, complete with two sleeping cats and a tall woman who had more than a passing resemblance to Patrick. "I'm Rachel, and you must be Kat."

Kat's fingers shook slightly as she took Rachel's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Pat, go grab some clothes from my room."

He disappeared without argument and she wondered if a changeling had taken sardonic Patrick's place. _This_ Patrick had a whole other side to him that he never showed to anyone at school.

"So how are you related?" Kat asked quietly, not wanting Patrick to know she was prying.

Rachel's smile had some of the same sweetness she'd occasionally glimpsed on Patrick's face. "I'm his mother's sister."

"He looks a lot like you," Kat observed as Patrick reappeared with a pile of clothes. He threw a smoky glance over one shoulder as he passed by them on his way to the nearby bathroom.

"Just a little," Rachel replied with a smile. "Bet you'd like a hot shower."

"That sounds great," Kat admitted.

"And I hope you can stay for supper," Rachel said as Patrick re-entered the room with a tiny dog at his heels.

Patrick didn't seem at all disturbed by his aunt's invitation, so Kat found herself saying yes. "I'd like that."

To her surprise, he flashed a pleased smile before he pointed to the bathroom. "Your shower awaits, milady."

*****

"I like her," Rachel said, her back to Patrick as she rolled out dough for homemade pizza.

"I'm glad." Patrick was grating cheese on the work top behind her.

"About what we talked about…" Rachel started.

"Not now." He finished with the cheese and started chopping vegetable toppings. The last thing he wanted was Kat to overhear them discussing his sex life, or lack thereof.

She moved to his side and started laying out the pizza. "Did you let her Dad know she was here for supper?"

He sighed. "Yeah, and he ran me through the gauntlet."

"What about her car? It's still at the school."

"I've got it covered. Will you stop worrying already?"

The door opened and Kat came out, looking rather fetching in his aunt's running suit. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and it presented Patrick with an opportunity. "Hey, let me help with that," he said mysteriously, grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs that led to his loft.

******

_Soon enough our lips will linger  
And you start to pull away  
But before this chance is torn asunder  
Your hips begins to sway_

The Penultimate Clinch, Lyrics by Maximo Park

******

"Have a seat," Patrick pointed to his bed and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks, but I'll stand," Kat replied with a hint of a smile.

She looked around at his spacious digs and was immediately drawn to his wall of weird, which he'd copied from Smallville. He'd pasted up weird headlines and cartoons and added his own twisted essays to the mix. Then she moved on to his rock posters, CDs, and wall to ceiling bookcase crammed with books. "You're just full of surprises," Kat commented wryly as she pulled out Chaucer and James Joyce.

"What can I say? I grew up around books."

Kat finally settled at the very edge of his bed. "So what are you going to help me with?"

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

She decided to trust him and felt him sit behind her. His fingers tangled in her hair for a second before he started rubbing her hair dry with a clean towel. The slightly rough texture of the towel felt great on her scalp, but that was nothing compared to his gentle hands working her comb through her recalcitrant locks. "Feels nice," she said when he finished up.

"Not as nice as this." Patrick's strong hands started kneading her shoulders and Kat let out an embarrassed groan when he hit the muscles between her shoulder blades.

Kat's head fell forward as he worked on her neck. She sensed him moving closer and was suddenly enveloped in an embrace from behind. He pulled her back against his chest and whispered, "Let it all go."

His fingers massaged her face and went from clinical to carnal in the space of a heartbeat. Feather soft swipes of his hand touched every contour of her face, as if he was memorizing her for later study.

******

Patrick unwound himself from Kat when Rachel called them down to supper.

Kat stretched and grinned when one of her joints popped. "Guess we should do that more often," she said.

"Just say the word."

The pizza and salad disappeared so quickly that Rachel made a joke about vacuum cleaners with feet. Dessert was an ice cream brownie sundae, which Kat shared with Patrick. They fought over the last bite and Patrick decided to let Kat have it. As she spooned it into her mouth, he leaned over and started licking chocolate sauce off her lips. Her laugh died in her throat when he started kissing her in earnest, not caring that his aunt was sitting right there. "Umm," she said when they finally came up for air. "Can I have seconds?"

Patrick whispered, "Maybe later."

Kat suddenly realized the time and stiffened. "I have to get home."

She thanked Rachel profusely for everything and was blessed with another invitation to dinner on Sunday. "Just say yes," Patrick murmured in her ear as they brought their plates to the sink.

"I'll see you soon," she called as Patrick swept her out the door to his car.

The ride was short but fun as they laughed about some idiot on the radio spewing venom about the liberals. He pulled up next to her Volvo, but she was in no hurry to get out. "Your secrets are safe with me," she said.

"Which one?"

"Hmm, maybe the soul sucking, flesh eating one."

"That's two," Patrick pointed out with a grin.

"Ah, so you _can_ do math," Kat teased.

Patrick walked around to open the door and they moved to her Volvo. "There is one secret I'd like to let out of the bag."

"I'm listening."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "The one about you and me. I think it's time we came out of the closet."

"Ooh, can we dress in drag?" Kat joked.

"Sure. I think I'd look rather fetching in one of Bianca's pink frocks. What do you think?"

Kat cocked her head. "Way too much hair." She ran her fingers through his waves and said, "But I think I'll keep you around."

The End


End file.
